Callie's choice
by Shelly Webster
Summary: How would I like to see the adoption episode go and what might come later.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since the moment Steff and Lena said that my adoption was still on, Brandon and I felt lost. He wanted me to get adopted and end my agony of different homes, abuses and all the bad things. He wanted me to have a family and he was not breaking his own heart, but mine too. He avoided at all coast to be alone with me, he was spending a lot of time outside the house and I spent most of my time at the beach thinking…and writing my diary… There was a lot on my mind and I felt very much lost and powerless. The night before hearing, Steff and Lena were out with their friends and Brandon and I were home alone. I got into his room and just sat on his bed.

''Please, don't… Callie… Leave before we do again something we might regret…''

''I don't regret it… I didn't regret it even then… I was just scared…''

He was surprised…

''You don't regret we had sex?''

''My only regret is we didn't do it sooner…''

He smiled at that…

''You have given me something I never expected Brandon…''

''What?''

''A magical first time…. We both had…bad experiences with first time having sex and sleeping with you was…''

I started sobbing….

''I didn't think of Liam… I didn't feel dirty afterwards… You made me feel so loved and special… And I love you so much…''

''Callie…''

''I know! I must make a decision…But just know this… Whatever happens tomorrow…I love you more than you can imagine Brandon Foster….''

We kissed. At the beginning it was very slow and gentle kiss. Brandon was always so careful and gentle, even in the heat of passion, he always took care of how I feel and what I need… I did learn that night what are things he enjoys and felt good for giving him the same amount of pleasure he gave me. I deepened the kiss and started pulling his shirt up…

''Callie…''

''Shhhh… We have an hour before Mariana and Jude come home… And Stef and Lena will not be here until eleven… We have time…''

He pulled up my shirt and we ended up naked in his bed. We made love again and it was amazing and panful, but not in that physical sense. It hurt me that after tonight we might never be able to do it ever again. After we were done, we held on to each other. Brandon was silent and I just wanted to listen to his heart beat for some more time…

''I love you Calie…''

''I love you too…''

''…and I just want you to be happy…''

''I am happy with you…''

''But…''

''Not now… Not for some more time… I just need to be here with you… Just you and I…''

''OK…''

He held me for some time and then we had to leave the bed and get dressed since Mariana and Jude would be home soon. I put his pillow back and he finished getting dressed.

''I love you Callie…''

''Love you too…''

We kissed one more time and then we heard the front door. Mariana and Jude were back from the movies… We were not alone anymore… All we wanted to say…and do…left hanging in the air… Mariana and Jude saw me sitting on Brandon's bed and B was sitting across from me on the floor.

''What is going on?''

''We were just talking…''

''About what? Callie is crying….''

I turned towards Jude and faked a smile…

''Nothing… Just nothing….''

Jude looked at us and lowered his gaze…

''I am going to my room to change…''

Mariana left us too, but gave us a warning look.

''That was not awkward at all…''

He tried to smile…

''No, not at all…''

I tried to smile, but all I wanted was either to cry or to be with him again… We sat silent just looking at each other… Our last night of freedom…

''Callie…''

''Yes?''

''Will you be here tomorrow?''

''What?''

''You will not run again?''

''I pretty much have nowhere to run…''

He looked me with a worry in his eyes…

''And if you had?''

''I would take you with me…''

And with that I left the room. Mariana was waiting for me to come back. She had that look in her eyes that she didn't really buy the story of just talking.

''Spill…''

''What?''

''Something is bothering you…''

''WOW! Rocket scientist! Judge is making a decision tomorrow… I might not get adopted…again…''

''Something else…''

''What?''

''Something having to do with Brandon…''

''Mariana, drop that…''

''After tomorrow, you are siblings…''

I jumped off my bed…

''Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think I am not aware of what might happen tomorrow and how it could affect us?''

Mariana was trying to speak, but I didn't let her…

''Whatever happens tomorrow, I lose something…''

Mariana was a bit confused… I left the room and the house… I needed some time out. I got my phone out and saw a lot of missed calls from Mariana and from Brandon. I wrote them that I just need some space. I put the phone back to my pocket and continued the walk. Then I did something I didn't expect myself doing… I called Robert…

''Hey, it's me… Can we talk… Can you call Jill too?''

They showed up thirty minutes later with a very worried look…

''Callie, what happened?''

''I'm so sorry….''

I broke down and started crying… Jill was very worried…

''What happened?''

''I was so bad to you and I treaded you wrong… I should have never asked you to sign off the rights… I never really gave you a chance…''

''Callie, it's ok… You love Fosters…''

''I do… But I need you to take me…''

They looked at me in surprise…

''What?"'

''Can you take me?''

''Oh…That… It would be a bit complicated…''

And I was losing all my hope…

''But we can try… Are you sure you want this?''

''Yes…''

''Why?''

''What?"'

''Why do you want to live with me and Jill?''

''Not many children in the system are fortunate to have biological family who wants them and two of you showed me that I am wanted and you are my father…My dad… And I think mom would want us to have a chance…''

He smiled…

''Callie… I am sure Colleen would want us to get to know one another and spend time together, but what she would want more than anything, is for you to be happy… Will we make you happy?''

It took me some time to think… I would be happy there. They had a good home. Robert and Jill were back together and Sofia was getting better…and I could see Brandon… We could keep dating…

''Yes, I would be very happy…''

''Ok. Let me call Nina and see what we need to do…''

''Hearing is tomorrow…''

''Oh, that's soon…''

''I'm sorry… I just needed to be sure…''

Jill took my hand…

''It's ok love… We will give our best…''

I started crying. In a way I felt relived. They still wanted me and if it worked, I could be with Brandon. I got home a bit before Rita got home. Jude was sitting in the living room alone. I am guessing he was waiting for me…

''Hey, what are you doing here?''

''I was waiting for you…Does Rita know? Stef and Lena?''

''They all said it's ok for me to spend a night with you…''

''You can go to sleep now… I am here…''

''Are you?''

''Jude, you are looking at me… I am here…''

''And tomorrow?''

''Tomorrow…''

''Are you leaving again?''

''Why are you all asking me that?''

''Because, that's what you do! You don't know how to deal with things and you leave…''

''Jude…''

''You left last time…''

''So you could be adopted…''

''And I am… They love me regardless of what you did… They want me…''

''I am so happy you got adopted…''

''And will you?''

''I don't know… It all depends of tomorrow…''

Jude was silent…

''Callie, do you want to?''

''What?''

''To get adopted…''

I looked at my brother and had no idea what to say… Before I could get anything out , Rita came back.

''Hey, why are you not in bed?''

''We were on our way…''

''Jude, can you go upstairs, I have to talk to Callie…''

''Sure…''

Jude left us and we stayed alone…

''Callie…''

''Yes?''

''What will happen tomorrow?''

''I have no idea…''

''I will ask you something?''

''Yes?''

''The recording… Is it true?''

''Yes, Brook hit Carmen…''

''No, you and Brandon part….''

I took a deep breath….

''Yes, I kissed him…''

''And did something else happen….sometime later…?''

I got a bit uncomfortable…

''Hm…like what?''

''I don't know… You tell me?''

''I am not sure if I know what you are asking me…''

''Did you ever had sex with Brandon?''

 _Few hours ago…._

''No! No… We never… I am not sure how much time it would take…not for sex with Brandon…but sex in general…After Liam….''

 _You screwed this up Callie… Rita knows…_

''Ok… I had to ask…''

''Can I go to bed now?''

''Sure… Have a good night…''

''You too…''

I went to bed and Jude was already asleep. I got out my phone and sent Brandon a message.

 **I love you… Whatever happens tomorrow…**

 **Love you too… More than anything….**

I needed to hear that to fall apart… I started crying and I tried to stay silent and make sure I don't wake Jude up. I went to the bathroom and wept in the shower until I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes were red and dry and I managed to fall asleep. Rita woke us up around nine. We had some breakfast and then I went to get dressed for court. At nine thirty, Lena came with clothes for Jude and Connor was with her. Two of them were in front of the house and deep in conversation. I was happy for Jude and the fact he had someone to love. It is important to have someone who loves you and who you love… I wished my situation was less complicated. I started thinking what would Stef and Lena say about my decision to live with Robert and be with Brandon. I was not even sure what Jude would say or think. We arrived to the court and we had few more minutes until our time. I stood by the window, a bit away from the rest. B came to me and smiled…fake smiled..

''Are you OK?''

''No… I don't know…''

''Callie, I…''

''I know… Me too…''

Stef started walking towards us…

''Everything ok?''

Brandon nodded…

''She is just nervous…''

''Oooh… Don't worry love… It will be ok…''

I faked a smile…

''I know…''

I knew nothing will be ok for some time and she and Lena would need some time to forgive me and then maybe we could be ok… But… It would take time… Time I must be ready to give them if I want Brandon in my life. Door opens and we get in… I am scared… I take a seat and turn behind me. I see Fosters and I see Robert and Jill. Nina is here too with a big folder in her hand. Judge comes in and we all get up. I am nervous. Just few more seconds my life would be…not that complicated… But as soon as Nina presents the court with the papers and they ask if I am sure… I will have to tell the truth and break few hearts.

''So, Miss. Jacobs… Are you ready to be adopted? Is there something I should know…?''

''I want to live with my father….''

Stef and Lena looked at me in shock. Stef got up and looked at me.

''What? When did that happen? Why?''

''Mrs. Adams- Foster, calm down or I would have to remove you…''

Stef and Lena sat down and he looked at me.

''Continue…''

''I gave it some thinking and I think it would be the best to live with Robert…''

''Why Miss. Jacobs?''

''Because he deserves a chance… He didn't abandon me… He never knew I existed…''

''But you wanted to be adopted by Fosters. You got your father to sign off his rights… What happened after that…''

''I had a talk with Rita and I realized she was right…''

''Did she tell you to do it?''

Rita got up.

''I didn't say it… I didn't say anything…''

Lena and Stef turned towards her.

''Why would you?''

''NO! I had nothing to do with it…''

Callie spoke..

''No, Rita did nothing of a sort… We talked before the benefit my dad…Robert organized. She told me I should allow myself to be happy and stop missing chances out of the fear…''

''And you took it as an idea to go back into custody of your father?''

''Yes…''

''Do you want to live with Fosters?''

''Yes, but…''

''But what?''

''I want to be happy…''

''And living with them wouldn't make you happy?''

''Not in the way I need…''

''I don't understand…''

''Living with Fosters and being adopted by them would take away something huge from me…''

''What?''

''A chance to love… my father and live a life I might have…''

''Ok… And does Mr. and Mrs. Quinn want you to live with them?''

Nina got up and brought the papers…

''I am Nina Hastings and I have paperwork for Callie going into custody of her father and being a Quinn officially…''

Judge took the papers from her and looked at Callie…

''Are you sure about this?''

''Yes, I am…''

Lena and Stef jumped…

''No! No! You were supposed to be our child… Why? Why would you do this?''

Jude looked at me and shook his head…

''I knew it…''

Mariana was angry and Brandon was in shock… He mothed for me not to do it, but I did it… I decided to do this and I was going through with it…

''Yes, your honor… I am sure…''

Judge signed the papers and I was allowed to leave with my father.

''Ok… Miss Jacobs… Soon, Miss Quinn… This is it now in motion… You will come here in two weeks… And you may leave now with your father… In two weeks it will be official…''

I got up and apologized to Stef and Lena…

''What on earth is that about Callie?!''

''We will appeal!''

''No, you will not… Stef, please…''

''Why? You wanted to be with us… What changed?''

''I'm sorry…''

''Callie, what happened?''

''I can't live with you…''

''Why?''

I wanted to say a lot of things, but I couldn't speak. Robert and Jill came to us…

''Hey Callie…''

''Hey…''

''When do you want us to pick you up?''

''In the evening?''

''ok… Give us a call when you are ready…''

''Ok, honey…''

Stef looked angry at them…

''You did it! You took her from us… I don't know what you offered her or promised her…but you will not…''

''Stef, stop! Leave him alone… I'm sorry Robert…''

''It's ok Lena….''

They left and left Fosters and Callie in the courtroom. Rita came to them and shook her head…

''I have no idea what happened today….''

''Neither do we, but we expect an explanation Callie…and you better have a good one…''


	2. Chapter 2

We entered the Fosters' house and Jude slammed the door. Mariana went to the kitchen and Brandon followed me outside… Lena didn't like the way Jude was expressing his anger and disappointment.

''Jude! Why did you do it?''

''I knew this would happen…''

''What?''

''She would choose him…''

Lena tried to be reasonable. She was sad, angry and she also wanted to say a lot of things too, but she made sure to keep it cool.

''Jude, he is her dad… Maybe she is right… Maybe she deserves a chance to live with him…?''

Stef looked even angrier after Lena tried to justify things… She turned towards Jude who started shouting…

''Not her father! I am not talking about Robert, I am talking about Brandon… It's his fault again!''

Now all of them were surprised…but on some level they doubted me and Brandon had feelings for each other… Stef looked at him…

''Jude, what do you know?''

''I saw them last night… In his room…alone.''

Stef got into her ''police'' mode…

''What were they doing? Did you see something out of the ordinary?''

''They were talking… But she was crying… He was sad too…''

''And what else?''

''Nothing… But I know it has something to do with him….''

Lena tried to reason…

''Jude said they were talking… She might have been sad because she was thinking about her choice and things that came to be today. Maybe she was scared judge would delay it again, so she picked Robert? He is a ''sure thing''. He is her father….''

Stef went back to us doing something inappropriate.

''Yes, but they had hours alone… They could have done more than talking….''

''Oh, Stef… I don't want to even go there…''

Steff made a bit disgusted face. I don't think that any parent is comfortable thinking about their children's sex life. Lena had the same face, but she was trying to give us benefit of the doubt.

''They could have, but…''

''NO! If he had something to do with this, I will kill him…''

''No, you will not… You know, he is right…''

Stef looked at her surprised. Mariana and Jude had the same looks…

''We never gave him a chance to say what he really felt…''

''We asked…''

''And we were sure he said the truth? We ignored the obvious things… She didn't pick us…because she picked him…''

''If he asked her to do this…''

''Come on Stef. You know enough about your own son to know he would never ask her and she would never give this up if she believed it was not worth it… And the most important thing, we even don't know if they are involved…''

Steff looked around and didn't see them…

''Where are they?''

Mariana looked at them…

''Might be outside…''

They got to the kitchen and walk towards the door. They find Brandon and me sitting in the garden. We sat together but with enough space not to look suspicious… Stef stood above us and the rest of the family was behind

''Do you mind giving us answers now Callie?"'

''I…I wanted to live with my dad…''

''Why now? Why after he signed off his rights…?''

''I had to do this before it's too late…''

 _I had to make up a good story… She shouldn't doubt me and Brandon. No one should know about us just yet._

''Too late for what?''

''If I got adopted… I could never go back to being his daughter… Stef, he deserves more…''

''And we don't?''

''I'm sorry… But I he is my dad…''

Stef got a bit angry.

''Where was he all this time?''

Lena looked at her wife…

''Stef?!''

I got angry too…

''OK! FINE! He was not there… He was not with me and he didn't do anything for me and Jude… But he didn't know I existed… He knew nothing of me and Jude… But, since the moment he found out I exist, he was there… He was there for me and he gave me his love… He gave me more than Donald ever has… He didn't go away after he signed off his rights. I kept seeing him and he never, never said a word about what we did behind his back because he believed it's what I want…And I need a father…''

''So, what? Is this about us being lesbian couple? No man? Is that?''

Lena shook her head…

''No, it has nothing to do with you being gay… It has to do with me… I want to live with him…''

''Did Brandon have something to do with it?''

 _Now I had to lie…_

''No, why would this have to do anything with him?''

''You have feelings for one another….''

I looked at Brandon…. We had to think fast…

''Stef, it's not that…''

''Do you love him Callie?''

Brandon got up and stood in front of Callie.

''Mom, leave her alone…''

''Shut up ! I asked her the question… Are you in love with Brandon?''

I took a deep breath…

''I…''

''Mom, I am sometimes amazed how insensitive you can be…''

Brandon took my hand and pulled me into the house. He picked up his keys and got me into the car. Stef was going after us, but he didn't stop. He told me to turn off my phone and I did it. This way, Stef couldn't tack us.

''Where are we going?''

''To my special place…''

He took me to a small beach out of town. It was small town quiet little place. I liked it…

''I never expected you to like a place like this…''

''I am full of surprises…''

''I see...''

He offered me his hand and I took it… We took off our shoes and walked by the water…

''Stef is mad…''

''She'll live…''

''What will happen to you?''

''I will live too Callie…''

I smiled…

''I know…''

''Do you think she and Lena will ever be ok with us dating?''

''Maybe they would if we took it slow in front of them…''

''What do you mean?''

''You would come to the house...spend time with me at school… We could flirt in front of Lena…Make sure they believe it's happening that way…''

''And when they are not there?''

''Well then…''

He kissed me… It turned into pretty heated kiss. I loved making out with him at the place where no one knew who we are… Here, we were just two kids who were kissing…No stories of being siblings, foster siblings and all the crap we listened for months… We spent few hours there and then it was time to go. When I turned the phone on, there were million messages from moms and one from Robert asking me to tell him if I am ok… I called Robert and told him I would be at his house tonight. Brandon took me there.

''I will pack your things and bring them to you…''

''Ok… I am not sure if I could go back…''

''I know… Maybe you should give it some time…''

''I will...''

He got me to the Quinn house and left. We didn't kiss or do anything. There were cameras everywhere and we had to keep it under wraps…just as we settled. We had to prepare our families for the dating. I entered the Quinn household and Sofia's face lightened up when I got into the living room.

''You are really here? I couldn't believe when dad told me…''

''Yes, I am…''

Jill got off the sofa and smiled.

''Let's get you settled… Where are your things?''

''At Fosters… I didn't get the chance to get them…''

''Oh…''

I could imagine what Jill had on her mind. After hearing all the things I lived thrugh, I bet she had pretty bad ideas…

''Oh, it's just that it was not that pleasant there… Brandon took me out…''

Sofia smiled…

''Oh, did he?''

Jill noticed how I gave her a look to shut up and stop talking…

''Ok. We will go shopping tomorrow to get you what you need and you can pick up your things when the moment is right…''

''Ok…''

Sofia and I started walking towards the stairs when Robert called my name…

''Callie!''

I turned towards him and he smiled…

''I am happy you are here…''

I smiled back… This is what I choose and now I had to work with it…

''So am I…''

Sofia and I went upstairs and Jill and he continued watching something on TV. I got into my room and Sofia followed…

''So, will you tell me now?''

''Tell you what?''

''About you and Brandon…''

''There is no me and Brandon…''

''Your hicky says otherwise…''

I touched my neck and went to the mirror… There was nothing on my neck.

''Sofia!''

''Got you! Now, talk…''

''Fine, we are together… But no one should know…''

''Why?''

''Because…''

Sofia got serious for a moment…

''Did you pick dad for him?''

I had to be careful with the answer…

''No, I picked him because I wanted to…''

''Ok. I hope it's true… He would be heartbroken if he knew you picked him so you could be with your boyfriend…''

''Sofia, please… don't ever say something like that…''

''Ok… If you say so… Now, I'll let you sleep… We have a long shopping day ahead of us… Mom says I am very demanding shopper…''

''See you Sofia…''

''Good night Callie…''

She left the room and I got my phone. I called Brandon and he answered whispering…

''Talk later… Keep the phone close…''

''Ok…''

I got into bed and fell asleep waiting for him to call. Around two in the morning my phone vibrated.

''Hey…''

''Did I wake you?''

''Sort of, but I am happy to hear your voice…''

''Me too…''

There was a short silence.

''How was your night?''

''Mom was angry… She said I had no right to take you away in the middle of the conversation and she was angry we turned our phones off…''

''Are you grounded?''

''No, she sent me to my room and she continued arguing with Lena about appeal…''

''They want to do it?''

''Mom does and Lena wants to honor your choice…''

''Oh, what did I do?''

''What you believed is the best…''

I felt so bad for them…

''Will they be angry at me forever?''

''Not forever, but for some time…That is sure…''

''Thank you…''

He laughed.

''I am kidding, but they will need some time…''

''I know..''

''Want me to pack your things up and bring them?''

''Maybe… I don't know how smart is it to come into the house…?''

''I don't know either... But you must talk to Jude… he is in his room and not so happy. Connor is spending the night, so he is sort of covered…''

''He will be angry for a long time…''

''He might… But on the other hand… He might understand… He and Connor are really in love, so maybe…''

''Yes, MAYBE…''

''Miss you…''

''Miss you too…''

''Callie, can we see each other tomorrow?''

''No idea…Jill wants me to go shopping with her and Sofia and maybe Robert would want some time… I think I will need few days with them…''

''I know… And part of me is ok with it and part of me will miss you…''

''I will miss you too, but let's not do anything stupid until I am officially Quinn…''

''Yes, that is a good idea…''

''I can't wait to see you…''

''Me too...''

Shopping with Sofia and Jill was fun. They got me a lot of things and for the first time I had fun dressing up and trying new things. Sofia got me to buy some dresses and shoes and even more makeup. Jill was fantastic also with her suggestions. After shopping we went for lunch and after that she said she has a surprise for me. Sofia knew what it was because she couldn't stop smiling and skipping…

''You are making me nervous…''

''I know… I know…''

During the ride, Sofia gave me her scarf to tie my eyes. Jill was laigfing…

''Sofia, that is sort of dramatic…''

''I know…. But I want the surprise to be special…''

''Now, I am scared…''

''Don't be…''

Jill stopped the car and helped me out of it. Sofia took my hand and took me to the place where I would be presented with a surprise. When she removed my scarf, I stood in front of the car. Jill and Robert got me a car. It was a beautiful red Jeep and I couldn't believe.

''Is this for me?''

''Yes, your father wanted you to have it for your birthday, but since you came to live with us and we are far from your school and Fosters, he wanted you to have it right away….''

''It's amazing…''

''Mom, can I go home in it with Callie?''

''Sure Sofia, but maybe she wants to go somewhere else….''

''I wanted to try and see Jude…''

''Ok… See you at home then….''

''See you Jill and thank you…''

''You are welcome...''

Jill opened her purse and gave me some money. I never got so much money in my life.

''You may need it for something. Robert will open your account after all the documents are done and you are legaly Quinn… He informed the bank about it, so they are just waiting for that…''

'Oh…I…''

''Don't worry… You are hid child.. You are entailed to all we have as much as Sofia is…''

''But I…''

''I know, I know…''

She and Sofia went back to the car and I got into mine… My car… I never had anything that was just mine… I got the phone out and called Robert.

''Hey Callie…''

''Hey… I just wanted to say thank you for the car… It's beautiful…''

''You are welcome…''

''Are you with girls?''

''I was… Now I want to try and talk to Jude…''

''Ok… See you for dinner?''

''Yes, I will be there at seven.''

''Ok… Have a nice day…''

''You too…''

I hung up and drove to the Fosters house. I had to talk to Jude and I knew it would not be easy…


	3. Chapter 3

I rung the bell. It didn't feel right just to come in. I had to ring the bell now. Lena opened and looked a bit surprised.

''Callie?''

''Hi…''

''Come in…''

''Is Jude here?''

''No, he is with Stef and Connor. They went hiking…''

''Oh… I wanted to talk to him…''

''I'm sorry love…''

There was awkward silence…

''Want to have some coffee with me?''

''Sure…''

Lena got us coffee and we went outside.

''I understand why you did it…''

I turned towards her and waited for her to continue…''

''I really get it… You wanted to give your father a chance… Even twins want to do it with Ana…and he is much better than her…''

''I never really wanted any of you to be hurt…''

''Someone had to be Callie… And if living with him is what you want, I wish you all the best…And I hope you picked him for the right reasons…''

She gave me the look…

''You didn't answer yesterday…''

''What?''

''Do you love Brandon?''

I didn't get the chance to answer again. Brandon and Mariana got outside and froze when they saw me. Mariana was angry and Brandon looked scared and happy…

''You are here?''

''Yes, I came to talk to Jude…''

''He is not here…''

''I know. Lena told me…''

''Need help packing?''

''Sure…''

''I can drop you off later…''

''No need… I got my own car…''

''Really?! I want to see it…''

''Ok…''

I looked at angry Mariana who just shook her head… She went back to the house and I took Brandon outside to show him my car.

''Wow! This is real upgrade from Fosters rides…''

''You are such a boy…''

''I am, am I?''

''And dork…''

''Can we take it for a spin?''

''The question is could you drive Foster?''

He smiled…

''You can drive too…''

''No, it's fine.. You want to…''

I gave him my keys and we got into he car. We drove for some time and then I suggested we pick up pizza and take it home. We got pizza, so we ate with Lena and Mariana. She was still not talking to me, but she ate with us and she gave us evil looks over her food. After we were done, Lena went to finish her work stuff and Brandon and I went upstairs to pack my things. Mariana found us packing my closet. I was standing in it and Brandon was folding. Mariana took her bag and left the room.

''She is angry…''

''It will pass..''

''I hope so…''

We packed my things and put them in the car.

''Thank you B…''

''You are welcome…''

''I should go…''

''I know… I just wish we had some more time…for us..''

''Tomorrow after school? I can give you a ride home?''

''No, I can't… Lena and mom have something at work and I must get them home…''

''Later?''

''Sure, we'll see tomorrow at school…''

''Ok… See you B…''

''Love you…''

I smiled…

''Love you too…''

I got into my car and went home. Robert and Sofia helped me with my things and then we went downstairs to eat. Jill made lasagna and the let me taste some of Robert's good wine.

''I love it…''

Jill laughed…

''Like father, like daughter…''

''It's really interesting…''

Robert started explaining all sorts of ways wine is kept and how the taste like that is accomplished. I loved listening about his interests. I didn't get much chance to get to know him during the time I was seeing him. After diner we cleared the table and started the dishwasher. Sofia went to her room and Jill went to call her sister. Robert and I went outside and with our glasses of wine we sat in the garden and looked at the water in the pool.

''I talked to Nina…''

''Oh, and what did she say?''

''Stef and Lena want to make an appeal and fight for you…''

''And what does that mean?''

''It means that until judge says who you should be, we can't move forward…''

''Do I stay with you?''

''Yes, until the decision…''

''Oh, God! When will this all end?! I need some peace in my life…''

''I know…''

Robert hugged me and we sat like that for some time. Jill came out and he let me go…

''Don't stop on my account…''

''No, I wanted to go in…''

''Oh, ok… Have a nice evening Callie…''

''You too…''

I got into my room and started unpacking my things. When I was done, it was time for bed. I managed to sleep somehow and I was so happy to get into my very comfortable bed. Before I fell asleep, Jill came to my room.

''I forgot to tell you. My sister invited you to join us for a girl's lunch. It's something we do together sometimes with our daughters and she wants you to join us.''

I was not sure if I should go, but I said yes because Jill was really trying to include me into family activities. She had no reason to be that nice to be, but she was.

''Sure…''

''Ok… Put on that new red dress we got you… My sister usually picks restaurants with a dress code…''

''Oh, wow…''

''I know… I don't like it, but she thinks it's the best place to eat…''

''Why? Is the food really that good?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes….''

Jill made a face…

''For sixty dollars a plate, I expected much better…''

''Oh, my God! That is a lot…''

''She is paying and I don't care. She doesn't listen…''

''Ok… See you then after school…''

''I'll send you the address of the place we are eating and I'll leave your name.''

''Oh, ok…''

Living with Robert and Jill, opened my world to life of very rich and bored to death. Alarm clock buzzed at six thirty and I was up and going to the shower. It was amazing to have your own bathroom and space just for myself. I had my shower alone, without Mariana brushing her teeth or boys banging at the door….or as it was before…scared for my life…I put on the red dress we got and new black flats. My hair was in a bun and I had some makeup on. I got into my bag what I might need to fix the makeup and I left the room. Jill was up, coffee was made and it was time for Sofia and me to go to school and Robert to go to work. Jill was taking Sofia to school, so she had to be up…

''Callie, what do you eat in the morning?''

''Just coffee will be ok…''

''You must eat something…''

''Ok… I'll have some serial…''

''Fine…''

Jill gave me the milk and I took the bowl and the box from the shelf.

''What are your plans after school?''

''I have no idea… I will call you and tell you…''

''Ok…''

She got into her purse and gave me keys…

''I had these made for you…. I forgot to give them to you…''

It had letters C and Q hanging. It was just the same as my father, Jill and Sofia had…

''Thank you…''

''You are welcome…Now, Sofia and I should go… See you later…''

''See you…''

After finishing with breakfast, I put my bowl and spun in the dishwasher and went to school. I was a bit nervous about it all. As soon as I got there, I saw people looking at my car and the way I was dressed. I tried to ignore them, but it was not easy. Now, it was clear how the hearing went and what happened. Jude, Mariana and Brandon stood in the school yard and waited for her to come. Jude was still angry, but he wanted to ask her how she was and just spend some time with her…

''Hey…''

''Hey Callie…''

''I came to see you yesterday, but you were out…''

''Yes, we went hiking…''

''I know… Lena told me…''

Connor came and joined them.

''Hey Callie…''

''Hey Connor…''

''How are you?''

''I am fine… How are you?''

''Fine too…''

''Jude told me you moved out… How is it there?''

''I like it… I had a shower this morning ALONE in the bathroom…''

All of them smiled to that… Fosters Bathroom was like railway station…always full and bussy… Mariana smiled and shook her head..

''Don't get used to it… Moms are trying to get you back…''

''Robert told me…''

''He already knows?''

''Yes, he does…''

Jude looked hopeful when he heard Stef and Lena would try to get me back.

''You might come home…''

''Jude…''

''There is still hope…''

Brandon looked sad…

''I have English…. I must go… B, you coming?''

''Sure, let's get our books and go…''

We went to our locker and I noticed how sad he looks…

''I will fight too… I promise…''

''I know…''

For a moment he squeezed my hand and we got our books and started walking towards the classroom. Again, my world was full of unpredictable things. I hoped that things would change, but they didn't… I was still walking a very thin line and in huge danger of falling and busting my ass…


	4. Chapter 4

My days were crazy. Due to the decision that Stef and Lena made to fight for me, I had to spend time in their house too. It was a bit weird. Every time we were alone, they tried to get me to tell them what Robert promised me and why I picked them… In the beginning, they were patient and very nice, but later, Stef was starting to lose it. In order not to say anything wrong, she would go to the garden, take a walk or simply go to the shooting range. Lena kept it under control better than Stef. She made sure to always be polite and nice to me. Even Mariana and Jude started being more…normal towards me and I was glad. We went out, we went shopping spent time together at school, almost as it was before. But even with spending time in the house, I was under pressure of hiding my feelings for Brandon. We were hiding and it was killing us. We would sometimes after school go to the small town he took me after the court and there we had freedom of being together just for sake of enjoying the company of one another. But the night before the hearing, things went south. Sometimes, Brandon would come to my house and we would spend time working on our homework and sometimes, we could sneak some make out session. With Robert giving me nice pocket money and Brandon's savings, one day we managed to get a room in a small motel. We spent there entire afternoon and I was so happy to have uninterrupted time with him. When I got home, Robert was waiting for me.

''Hey…''

''Hey… I am not late…''

''No, no… It's just…I wanted to spend some time with you…''

''Oh… Ok… Let me change and I'll be down in a minute…''

''Ok…''

I changed and took a quick shower and god down. Robert and I watched some tv and talked about possible ideas for the weekend. He wanted us to take a boat and go for a ride. I liked the idea. I haven't been on a boat since Jude was a baby.

''I love it… We could do it…''

''So, do you want to take someone with us?''

''Like Jude?''

''Or someone you are dating?''

''No, just four of us is ok for the first time…''

''So, you are dating…''

''I might be…''

''Ok… I am pretty new at this…and I am not a girl… But, be safe and make sure he is good to you…''

''He is good to me and I promise I will make sure we are safe and ok…''

''That is all I can ask. I don't want to pressure you into telling me. I feel like it's too early for it. But I want you to know you can always come to me and Jill. I promise to be there for you…''

''Thank you…dad…''

I kissed him and went to bed.

Next following days were chaotic. We had a lot of school work and I was pretty much divided between Fosters and Quinns. Jude and Mariana took a lot of my time and I felt I was seeing Brandon just at school or when we were studying at home. We had no chance to be alone and we were not happy about it. I was under so much stress because our hearing was soon and I didn't want to go back to live with them. Being under Robert's care could give me and Brandon a chance to be together and I really wanted it. One day I came back home a bit early and found a scene I didn't want to see. Stef was in our home arguing with Robert. I was ready to get involved and then I heard and saw something that hurt me very much. Stef got a picture out of her pocket and placed on the table.

''If you don't give her up, I will tell your wife…''

''What?''

I took my phone and pressed the button to video record this. I had to be sure I heard and saw what I saw and heard.

''Either give up my daughter, or this picture goes to Jill…''

I was scared he will say yes and I would have to go back to the house. I couldn't live with Brandon as his sister.

''Are you crazy? You think that I will give her up just like that? What sort of father do you think I am? If I came with the same offer would have you given up Brandon out of fear? She is MY child… She comes before my marriage or anything else!''

''Your wife can take it all from you, or at least a half…''

''So what?! Even if that happens, Callie and I will have enough… There will be even for Sofia if she needs something… I am not scared of you! I will not give up mu child because I cheated on my wife… I love Callie and she comes before anything…''

''She is our daughter…''

''She picked to be mine!''

''What did you offer her? Money? Expensive car?''

''No, I offer her the only thing you can't!''

''What? A father, because you are a man?''

''I gave her a choice… She came to me… And I took her in because I love her and I want to be with her. But this time it was her… I had nothing to do with it… And if you want to know why she wants to live with me, look in the mirror… Is this the honorable behavior you want to teach your kids and her? Blackmail someone into something? Is that what you offer my daughter…. Until today, I believed you are much better person than I am…But today, you proved me wrong… And, now, leave my house and don't come back…''

I sneaked out and went to my car. I got in and drove away. I parked somewhere and called Brandon…

''We have to talk… it's urgent…''

''Come to house…''

''No, I can't…''

''I am alone… Moms are out, Mariana has practice and Jude is at Connors.''

''Ok. I'll be there…''

As I got there, as usual, entire family showed up. Even Steff's and Lena's parents. I didn't get the chance to talk to Brandon, because grandparents had million questions. Lena made dinner and we all sat at the table. Small talk started. Lena's mother was the first to speak.

''I heard what happened. I must say your moms are very hurt by what you did.''

''I know and I said I was sorry, but I think I should give dad a chance…''

''Why? He didn't do much for you…''

''He did after we found out about each other…''

''And your mothers spent all of their savings on these lawyers… And even now they are fighting…''

''I want to say with Robert. I really love living with him and Jill and Sofia. They are good family and they make me feel safe and accepted. Sofia and I went this weekend with Robert and Jill sailing and we took pictures, we rode horses. We have fun. I am really enjoying living with them.''

''These are just material things…But this is family…''

''And so are they…''

''I knew you would be trouble…''

Brandon jumped to defend me.

''Leave her alone! She has the right to deside where she wants to live. She has a chance to have normal life with a biological parent and many forser kids never get that chance. She and Jude have lived bad things in many foster homes, now he is a Foster. He is safe and he picked to be a Foster, a child of Stef and Lena, let her pick if she wants to be Foster, Quinn or who knows what else…. Leave her alone…''

Stef's mom took a sip of her wine and smiled.

''You seem to have an opinion about this…''

''No, I am just sick and tired of calling this some sort of conspiracy and blaming her. She wants to live with her dad… And if you continue like this, I will want the same thing too…''

Stef and Lena looked at Brandon surprised…

''What?''

''I will honestly ask dad to let me live with him… I can't listen to this anymore…''

''Oh, we are sorry of our fight for our daughter is bothering you that much… We would do anything to get her back…''

I didn't want to say anything about what I saw, but I also couldn't sit there… I left my napkin and got up.

''Excuse me please…''

I went outside and sat on the stairs. Stef and Lena tried to keep the dinner normal, but I knew all went to hell. Brandon got out after me and took a seat beside me…

''Hey, stranger…''

''Hey B…''

''I'm sorry for this…''

''No, I am…''

''You wanted to talk…

''I just can't now…''

He looked worried….

''Are we ok?''

''No, we are more than ok…''

''I am glad… For a moment…''

''No, maybe everything is bad and falling apart, but we are good… We are more than that… I promise…''

He put his hand on my knee.

''Babe, it will all be ok… I promise… Somehow we will make it work…''

''I wish I could believe as you do…''

He didn't get a chance to say anything because Jude got out. Brandon got up and started walking towards the door.

''B!''

He turned towards me… I smiled at him.

''Thank you…''

''You are welcome…''

He got in and Jude took his place…

''What is going on with you?''

''Nothing… It's just everything all together…''

''Callie, do you…? Are you ever coming home?''

''I have no idea what will happen now?''

''Do you want to?''

''Honestly?''

Jude nodded…

''No, I would love to stay with Robert…''

''Why?''

''Because I like living with him… I am happy Jude…''

Jude was silent…

''You were not happy here?''

''I was…but in a different way….''

My phone rung and it was Jill. She called to see if I am coming home.

''I will be there in thirty…''

I hung up and faced Jude…

''It doesn't matter where I live, you will always be my brother…''

''And they?''

''They will always be family too…''

I kissed Jude's cheek and got up to go.

''Call me when you want to hang out…''

''Ok…''

I got into the house… They were all in the living room having a chat about something..

''I am leaving… They are waiting for me… See you all…'

''See you Callie…''

Brandon walked me to the car, but we had to be careful.

''Call me when you get home…''

''I will…''

He opened the door of my car and I got in. I rolled the window down and put my hand on the door. He put his hand over mine and smiled.

''I love you…''

''Love you too…''

I smiled… I could listen to him say these words for hours…

''Drive safe babe…''

''Ok…''

I started the car and left. Ride home left me a feeling strange. Was I supposed to say something to Robert about what I heard today. Was it something I should share with Brandon? His mom was the one doing this… Was he supposed to know? I got into the house and found Robert standing in one corner, Jill sitting in the chair crying and Sofia crying too.

''What happened?''

''Robert just told me he is having an affair… And Stefanie wants to expose him, so he took this chance to tell me before she does…''

''I am sorry…''

''What are you sorry for? It started apparently before you showed up…''

''But it got out because of me…''

''Callie, it has nothing to do with you… I blame him, not you…never you… ok?''

I nodded… Jill went upstairs and so did Sofia. Robert and I stayed alone.

''You don't look surprised by the news…any of them…''

''I was there when she was in the house… I heard it all…''

Robert sat on the sofa and looked at me…

''Do you still want to stay here?''

''Yes, I still want to live with you regardless of what happened…''

Robert got up and hugged me. I hugged him too and it felt good to be held by him. He was my dad and now we were really a team… Next day at school, I spent the lunch with Brandon sitting in the yard.

''Jill left this morning…''

''Why?''

''Robert told her he is having an affair…''

''How is he?''

''Holding up… But I hope they will work it out…''

''So do I… And Sofia?''

''I have no idea.. She was to quiet…''

Mariana and Jude with Connor came to the table.

''What were you talking about?''

''Don't be nosy my sister…''

''Come on, tell us!''

''It's none of your business…''

Jude just gave us a look. He doubted that B and I are still having feelings for one another. Connor started paying more attention to us too. I felt my life was under a microscope. Everyone wanted to know all about me and who am I seeing, who will take me….but none of them wanted to know how I really feel…. None of them, but Brandon, who was powerless as I was…

''I hope that it's nothing that could put your adoption on the line….''

I looked at Jude a bit angry…

''Jill left Robert…And she took Sofia with him… That is what I told Brandon…''

I picked up my things and left. Brandon didn't follow me right away. He just gave Jude a bit angry look…

''I didn't know it's that… I…''

''Just, don't….ok?''

Brandon also left the table and went to wind me. He found me in the music room sitting behind a piano… At some point of us being ''friends'' He made sure that I get some piano lessons. And I was a quick learner… and he was a proud teacher. I never mentioned to him that I did play piano for few years, but I believe he always knew it was not my first time behind a piano…

''I missed seeing this…''

''So did I… Play with me Brandon…''

''Ok…''

He sat beside me and we played something he showed me how to play in four hands. It was fun and a bit liberating.

''What will happen now? Robert would be single parent…''

''And you are seventeen… So, you can manage by yourself… If you lived together all your life, this would never be the question…''

''I know, but will it ruin our chances?''

''No, it will be fine…''

I kissed him. It was the first time we kissed at school and at that moment Connor got in. We broke the kiss and we were in panic…

''Connor, please…''

''I will not tell anything…''

I was a bit relived…

''Is that why you want to live with your dad?''

''One of the reasons…''

''Please, tell Jude before he starts having very high hopes of you coming home…''

''Ok. I will… I promise…''

Brandon and I were left alone with a very strange feeling of guilt.

''He will hate me…''

''No, he will hate me…''

''Maybe…He will hate both of us…''

''He will understand…''

He got up and started packing his things…

''Lunch is over… let's go babe…''

We went to class and after school Brandon came with me home. House was so weird when it was empty. It was very quiet. I called dad to tell him Brandon and I will do our homework here and he told me that he will be home after ten. He had a patient he had to monitor so he would leave later. I hung up and called Jill.

''Hey Callie, is everything ok?''

''Yes, I just wanted to hear you and Sofia…''

''Oh, that's nice…How is everything?''

''Dad is at the hospital. He had that surgery on the boy he was telling us about… He will be home very late… I sort of miss you… it's quiet…''

''I'm sorry… I miss you too… But right now… I can't be there Callie…''

''I get it…''

''Sofia and I are living with Linda… You can always come and visit…''

''Ok… I will… Say hi to Sofia…''

''I will…''

'' Have a good day Callie…''

''You too…''

I hung up and looked at Brandon… I took his hand and led him to my room. I locked the door and started taking off his cloths…

''Callie…''

''I am home alone….''

''Oh…''

We got rid of our cloths very fast and spent most of the afternoon making love. It felt right, regardless of what others believed… It felt like we did right thing being together. I felt so loved and wanted.

''I love you Brandon…''

''I love you too...''

I fell asleep on his chest and he held me tight… It was like that night after his recital. Skin on skin with very few words…


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up and it was already dark. I realized I was not alone in bed and that I was not dressed. Brandon was naked and very sound asleep by my side. I looked at my alarm clock and realized it was nine thirty. We did nothing of our homework… And I started laughing…

''B wake up… Robert will be home soon and we must do homework…We did none of it…''

''We got distracted…''

''A little…''

I kissed him and pushed him out of the bed…

''Get ready and go home… Until she didn't ground you for life…

''Ok. I am leaving… love you…''

''Love you too…''

I took a shower and started working on my homework… Robert came home a bit after ten. I heard the door and herd him climbing the stairs. He was on the phone with someone from the hospital. He got into his room and I continued working on my homework. He came few minutes later…

''Just came to say hi…''

''How is the boy?''

''He made it… And the rest is up to his body and recovery it makes…''

''Have some rest dad…''

''I need some sleep. I have crazy day tomorrow too…''

Robert left to sleep and I stayed working on my homework for some time more. I finished around one in the morning and went to sleep. Bed smelled of Brandon's new perfume and I loved it. It made me miss him even more. I picked up my phone and sent him a message…

 **My bed smells of you… Miss you in it…**

I got an answer almost right away…

 **Miss being there with you….**

I put the phone on the nightstand and tried to fall asleep. I woke up at six thirty and got ready for school. Robert left me a lot of money to fill the refrigerator and order myself some food today. Apparently, he will not be home again. B and I had some more time and space to enjoy our little freedom. School was boring. We had a lot of homework and reading materials we had to go through. Since we sit together in English, teacher have us an assignment to do in pairs and we had two days to do it. Since it was about 40% of the grade, Lena and Stef had to let him work with me. They were not very thrusting, but they had to let us work because of the amount of the points this thing had. Stef first wanted us to work at their home, but when Brandon told her that with so much people and noise can't be done anything, she let him come to my house. We did work hard, but we took some short brakes to make out or eat. We had fun working together. After we were done, we went back to my room and spent most of the evening in bed. I had no idea how long will Robert be working late, so we had to take every chance we had…before…until… I had no idea what was the right thing to say… I had no idea what would we be after all this is over…Brandon played with my hair. He was very silent and distant. I raised my head and looked at him.

''What is wrong B?''

''I… I can't shake off the feeling that each time we are like this…it's the last time… like I will never hold you again…''

''Brandon?''

''What if judge says you are getting adopted by my moms?''

''I don't know… Then we will find a way to make things work…''

''How? We will be brother and sister…''

''I don't know… But somehow things will be ok… I believe it…''

''Are you sure Brandon?''

''Yes, someday we will be together….''

''Ok…''

Around nine, Brandon went home and I stayed alone with my weird feeling in the gut. Robert came home when he said he would. He looked sad.

''Hey, what happened?''

''Jill filed for divorce…''

''I'm so sorry…''

''It's my fault…''

''No, it's mine… If I didn't ask you to take me…''

''No, don't say that…''

"How are you?''

''I am ok… Life goes on Callie… I will be fine…''

''Ok…''

''Go do bed and don't worry about me…''

''Good night…''

''Good night Robert…''

Robert's and Jill's divorce was done very fast. They divided everything and Jill packed up her bags and moved with Sofia to London. I was sad because of it, but I also felt very guilty over it all. Robert suffered a lot, but I didn't know how to help him. He worked too much and he spent so little time at home. He moved his entire life to the hospital. The night before the hearing I got a phone call in the middle of the night. A nurse called me to tell me that Robert passed away. He finished the surgery he was working on and just fell on the floor. I got into the car and went to the hospital to identify his body. One of the boys from the morgue gave me a small bag with his personal belongings. I found my mom's locket with their wedding picture and little part of her braid. The rest of the evening I spend at my mom's grave. At least, now they could be together… No one could stand in the way of the love he felt for her. I went to the cort in the morning and Stef and Lena were surprised that I came alone.

''Where is Robert? Is he coming?''

Nina looked a bit surprised…

''Callie didn't tell you?''

''Tell us what?"

Lena was worried…

''I didn't tell anyone…''

Nina shook her head…

''My, oh my….''

''What happened?''

''He died….''

They all looked shocked…

''He finished surgery he had and just fell… He had this in his pocket…''

I took out the locket and opened it…

''It's him and mom…''

Stef looked very sad.

''I am sorry love…''

''I am all alone now…''

''You have us… You have Jude…''

''He died thinking of her… There was trace of the heart shape in his hands…''

Brandon came and hugged me.

''It's ok…It's ok… Cry…''

''I can't cry anymore Brandon… I am so tired of everything…''

Clerk called us in… Judge was very impatient. Nina told him the news. Since I had no one now, judge allowed Stef and Lena to adopt me. He asked me if I wanted it and I said I did want to be adopted. I was so lost that I needed a straw to hold myself to… I needed a family and with Robert's death, I lost the one I wanted. I was officially now part of the Adams Foster family… Because of Robert's death, we didn't have the party. It was very quiet and they all let me be. I curled up on my old bed and cried. I don't remember well next few days. I moved back my things into their house; I was spending time with Robert's lawyers and arranging everything for the funeral and going to school. Lena and Stef helped a lot, but I felt so empty and sad… After things started to sink in, a new blow came… Brandon and I were living in the same house now and we became siblings… The looks and the longing stayed, but now… Now we couldn't… Now we were siblings. I fought the urge to sneak into his bed and make love to him. Now it was much worse because officially I was Foster. Lena and Steff were my moms… Brandon was my brother… We stayed away from each other. Ever since the adoption was official, we became very distant. I am not sure of the rest of the family really noticed how much we grew apart, but if they did, they kept it as a very good secret. Summer came and Brandon went to the summer camp for the piano. Again he had very high ambitions and dreams only he could realize. I was with Mariana, Jude and Lena at her parent's house when we got the call from Stef to come back home. She didn't tell us what happened until we got back. Lena's brain was working overtime and she was pretty sure something big happened. When we got home, we found Stef with bunch of papers on the table.

''What is that?''

''Brandon left…''

Lena was shocked…

''What? When?''

''He left…when I was with mom at aunt Clair's. He got home, packed and went…''

''Left where?''

''To Europe. He got scholarship and left…''

''Did he tell you that?''

''No, he left me a letter…''

''How is that possible? No one called us…''

''He is eighteen… No need to call us…''

''Why would he do something like that?"

I got into my and Mariana's room and got on the bed. I was still not thinking pretty clear. I was working on the information he left. He left and left me…Under my pillow I found a letter.

My love,

If you are reading this letter, it means that I finally got the courage to do it and leave the house. I keep replaying the night we spent together when I told you I feel our days are numbered. You didn't believe me and it turned out to be true. I would be liar if I said my heart was braking every day seeing you so close and not being allowed to touch you, kiss you, love you. When I heard about Robert, all I wanted was to keep you close and hold you all the time. I wanted you so much, that it hurts me and if I acted, I could have hurt you even more. I can't imagine what moms would say if we gave into our passion and love. That's why I am leaving. I need some space to learn to forget you. We had very few options. If we wanted to be together, that meant you would have to go back to that hell of the system and not be safe again. I would never ask of you to leave and would never force you to go back to the foster system so we could be together. I love you too much to let it happen, so I am doing what I think is less painful. I am leaving in order to find peace and my place in this world. These weeks have been hell for me. You are my sister on the paper and in everybody's eyes…but mine… I still see the woman I love and long for. You will always hold a very special place in my heart…

Forever yours,

B

I stared at the words on the paper and felt nothing… I was so dead inside… Brandon leaving was the final blow… I lost him too…


	6. Chapter 6

It was end of August and I had to go into school to pick my subjects for this year. Since school was one of the few things I was really good at, I had enough credits to graduate early. I had to make my move fast. After the mess with my dad and Brandon stopped, I discovered I was pregnant. I had one semester to graduate and then leave. I already made my plan. I found some college classes I could take in Boston and then attend pre-med in September I had Robert's money and the money Jill said she didn't want for her and Sofia. I had enough to support myself and have someone to help with a baby. I could even pay for my school how much money I had now. But, I played it smart… I did my homework and made sure no one ever finds out I am expecting. It was hard hiding it from everyone, but it was matter of life and death to me. I made sure to be pretty invisible and not cause any problems. I found a job, I went to school and I did all I could to seem ''normal''. I had my checkups in a small clinic and baby was doing good. It was a bit on the smaller side because I had to keep my pregnancy a secret, but it was ok. On one of the checkups I learned it was a boy. When I left the clinic, I sat in the park and cried for few moments. I was not sure if I cried out of despair or happiness. My son was good and healthy, but I missed sharing the news with someone. I wondered what Brandon would think of our son? Would he like to be a dad? But I didn't let myself wonder to B very often. I had to keep my head clear for the baby and for me. Few more months and I was free. Only person who ever found out was Daphne. She saw me change. I was about four months pregnant when she saw my very small bump.

''Oh, my God! You got yourself knocked up!''

''Ssss! No one should know…And let's be clear… You have a baby… You and me know that I couldn't get MYSELF pregnant…''

She smirked at me…

''So, why don't you tell them? They love you… They would help you…''

''I can't…''

''Why not? You are adopted… It's not like it….''

I gave her a look…

''No! Tell me you were not that stupid…''

I was still silent…

''Callie, that is some heavy crap… What will you do?''

''Leave after I graduate….''

''Leave where?''

''Robert has small place in Boston. I want to move there… I have enough money now to support myself. I applied for some college courses… I would give birth in April, that is during the spring break…''

''And the baby?''

''I will keep it…''

''And with help of who?''

''Would you come with me? I would pay you to take care of the baby…''

''You crazy?''

''No, I'm serious… You can save up some money and continue with your schooling after I place the baby at the daycare at the uni…

''You are high…''

''No, I am dead serious…''

''Oh, and I am even more crazy for even thinking about it…''

''D, I need someone I can trust… Please come with me…''

''Fine… I am a free woman after December. And I honestly hope this will work…''

''Me too…''

''And what if I get my girl back?''

''Then you leave with me anyway. I will provide for us…''

''This is crazy…''

''I know…''

I put her hand on my bump…

''It's a boy…''

''Really?''

''Yes…''

''Wow! You will be a mom…''

''I know… I am very scared…''

''I know… But as soon as you have him in your arms… It will all go away, and change… You will still fear a lot of things, but you will fear them in a different way…''

''Do you think you will get Tasha?''

''I would like to… But I am not sure… The family she is with wants her.''

''I am not sure if I could give him up…''

I put my hands on the bump and stroked it.

''I love him already so much…''

''You love the baby because you love the father… I hated Tasha's father and I hated her until she was born.''

''What?''

''I tried to cause miscarriage many times, but she didn't give up…''

''Oh, D…''

''I hated her dad's guts and I didn't want his child… But she is nothing like us… She is an angel…''

''Yes, she is…''

On the very Christmas morning, I turned eighteen. Lena, Stef, twins and Jude got me a niche present and we opened our Christmas presents. I made sure to get them something nice. After all, this was our last Christmas in a long time. After Christmas I had two more weeks of school and I was done. I studied hard and also organized mine and Daphne's trip to Boston. Judge didn't give her custody of her daughter and he decided to let the couple who was fostering her adopt her. Daphne was broken, hurt, angry and very disappointed. I think it was good thing for her that we were leaving. We both had a chance to make it work and start from the beginning. I graduated and left the last minute. One week after we got to Boston, my bump grew very much. Leaving the Fosters was hard, but something I had to do. I left them a letter telling them I had to go and not to look for me. I promised that one day I will come back and then we would talk. I could only imagine how sad and hurt Jude was, but I did it for him too. Having a baby with Brandon would be his reminder that I didn't want to be adopted. For the rest of them, my child would be reminder of Brandon and conformation we were together. Not being there, offered him a chance to some day comes home. I had no right to deny him a family… I was used to being alone, but he wasn't. He loved that family and he deserved to be happy. That made my decision even easier. I had to leave so he could come back. Robert's place needed a good cleaning. Daphne and I arrived to Boston early in the morning. We took my car so I could put all the stuff I needed. During my last weeks at Fosters, I was taking thing by thing to her place and there we were packing up what we would need. I had a lot of money and we knew how to live of very little, so I didn't think we would fail. Getting the place fixed was fun. D had a lot of ideas. We made sure that bedrooms are clean first and the rest we could work with. She didn't let me use any of the strong cleaning products, so I ended up with dust and dishes. Two days later our place was looking good. We had three bedrooms, so we put some extra things in what was supposed to be baby's room, until we figure what to do with them. It took us two weeks to clear the room and start painting. We did it baby blue and white with small pirate ships and I got him a crib and all the things he needed. We had so much fun doing this. D found a job in a store close to our place and I started my classes. My teachers were not happy to have pregnant student, but at college level, they had to suck it up. I turned in all of my things on time, I was very active and I worked very hard. Stef, Lena, Jude, twins…they all called. I didn't answer. Sometimes I would just send them a message telling them I was ok and they had no reason to worry. I made D take few pictures of me, that I gave few touches in Photoshop. I had to remove some cheeks and the bump. They couldn't know I was pregnant. I also took some pictures behind chairs; on the bed… everything that could cover for the bump was on the table as an idea. Daphne and I would sent them pictures every few weeks so they knew I was ok and try not to worry. In April, I was ready to pop. I was really big and D was often making fun of me. But comparing to other ladies, I really was not that bad. I looked pretty ok, but too big to myself. That was the moment I had to learn not to make jokes about labor time. Some of the people from class, got me to go to the party with them. I tried to get out of it, but since it was one of their engagement party, I had to go. I got nice dress, new shoes nice poncho to cover my bump because I couldn't fit my coat and I even did my hair and makeup. Daphne said I look ready to get me some man… I was not sure any man would be happy to date a girl who is a single mother about to give birth. Not a turn on at all… My feet were swollen, my joints too. I was not me… My body was not mine. That little invader Foster inside of me changed all I knew about myself… This was not a body that could get anyone to bed… I showed up and all the girls were in tiny tops, skirts and heels… I looked like an elephant there. Boys were coming to them, chatting with them and exchanging phone numbers. I even couldn't dance how uncomfortable I felt. But I stayed for Kayden. She got us drinks. We danced for few minutes together and then I went back to sit down. My back was killing me and the baby felt weird. One of our boy friends kept me company.

''Are you ok?''

''No, not really… This is not my scene…''

''I could have guessed…''

''Do you want to go?''

''YES!''

''I was surprised to even see you there.''

''I was too…''

''Are you married?''

''No…''

''Have boyfriend?''

''No…''

''Girlfriend…''

''No, I am single…''

''But, how will you manage?''

''I have a friend. She is helping me…''

''And the father?''

''Has no idea…''

''Some bad guy?''

''No, he… It's complicated… But he would be with me if he knew…''

''Ok… I just wanted to make sure you were ok…''

''I am… Thank you…''

Walking to the cab, my water broke. In the middle of the street my child decided it's time to get out… John put me in the cab and I called Daphne.

''Meet me at the hospital…. It's time…''

My friends were partying, drinking, dancing and I was in labor or taking care of my son after that. I was one of the lucky ladies. I gave birth in less than an hour. Me and my boy were fast and efficient. The first time I saw him, I had a moment when I fell apart. My hormones, my loneliness and wish for Brandon to be here kicked in and I cried like a baby. I named him Michael Robert Quinn Foster. My and Brandon's son… He was perfect tiny person who had his father's dark eyes and hair. He had long fingers and cute feet, just like Brandon. Nurse took him to clean him up and they took me to clean up too. An hour later, I was in my room with my son in arms. Daphne took pictures of us and I couldn't stop looking at him.

''He is perfect…''

''Looks like his dad…''

''Yes he does…''

Nurse came to take data for birth certificate.

''Your name…''

''Callie Quinn Adams-Foster…''

''Baby's name?''

''Michael Robert Quinn Foster…''

''Father's name?''

''He doesn't have a father…''

''Brandon Michael Foster…''

Nurse have me a look, but put down the name…

''Ok, love, that's it… I'll be back later to check on you…''

I was so angry at her. She had no right to do it… I wanted to protect Brandon from ever being outed as the father of my baby. He deserved a chance to be out of Callie drama.

''You had no right to do that!''

''Yes, I did… If something happens to you, they know who the father is… You went from foster home to foster home because your mom hid the name of your father… Maybe you will marry someone who will be his dad… But today, you gave him a father… You gave him a family. I have no doubt Stef and Lena would take him if something happens to you and Brandon can't take him…''

''I…''

She was right. My life might have been different if I knew of Robert right away. But if I knew of him, this little boy might have never been born.


	7. Chapter 7

**13 years later**

I was standing in front of the sink getting ready to go home after the surgery when one nurse came to tell me I have emergency phone call.

''Dr. Quinn… Your roommate is on the phone. She says it's important…''

First thing on my mind was Michael.

''Is it my son?''

"She didn't say anything…''

I took the phone.

''What happened to Michael?''

''He is ok… It's Stef… Rita called…''

''Stef? My foster mom?''

''Actually, your adoptive mother… but yes… her…''

''What is it?''

''She just fell and they took her to the hospital. They are doing check ups…''

''And did they find something?''

''No, it happened this morning. Lena is very scared…''

''And the rest of them?''

''Jesus and his wife live close to them, Mariana and Jude were there when it happened…''

''And?''

''They didn't locate Brandon yet…''

''Rita asked if you could come?''

''I can't… I have work… Michael has school…''

''Callie, she might die and never know you had her grandchild…''

''That's not fair!''

''But, it's true… Stef has no idea you had Brandon's baby when you run away from them…''

''I hate you…''

''No, you don't…''

''I must see how many days I have…and what to do with baby's school…''

''He is thirteen… Don't call him baby…''

''He will always be my baby…''

''I know…''

We hung up and I just stared at the wall…

''Doctor Quinn? Are you Ok?''

''Yes, I am a bit tired…''

''Have a nice day…''

''We might not see each other for some time…''

''Why? Is something wrong?''

''Someone from my past is very ill…''

''I am sorry…''

''Me too…''

I got home and took a long shower. I was very tired and just wanted few moments of peace and quiet. It didn't last long. Michael came from his piano lesson and started talking about how amazing it was. When he spoke about music, he reminded me of Brandon so much. He even looked like him…Each day more and more, my sun was turning into his father.

''Mom, you are not listening…''

''I am sorry love… But my head is somewhere else right now…''

''Are you ok?''

''I am not sure…''

''What happened?''

''We have to go to San Diego…''

''Why? It's not holiday….''

''I know… But I have something there to finish. Some loose ends to tie up…before it's too late…''

''What?''

''I will tell you, just not now… Not yet…''

''Mom, I love you…But you have too many secrets…''

It made me laugh…

''Oh, I know love… I know…''

Next day I went to Michael's school and told them that I will be taking him out of school for family emergency for two weeks. Teachers were not happy, but they gave him what to work on during that time and we went home to pack. D was staying in Boston due to some work thing and she couldn't come with me. I arranged with the agency to come and clean Robert's house for me and I was ready to go. Housekeeper let them in and they got the place ready for me and my little man. He was so happy for the indoor pool that he didn't care we were going anywhere. I packed us and we went to the airport. Flight was too short for me and my wish to postpone everything. Housekeeper was waiting for us at the airport and I told him to take me to the hospital right away. I was getting very nervous as we were approaching the hospital. Some memories of mom's death, Steff being shoot, Brandon being beaten…me being beaten or hurt by some of the foster parents… everything was just coming back to me. We got out of the car and got into the hospital. Nurse told me where Stef was. Before I faced my past, I checked my cloths, hair and makeup. It was all in place. My hair was in perfect bun, mu suit was fit perfectly and my shoes were clean. I did look more like someone from the business cover than someone visiting the hospital, but I tried to look my best. I told Michael to wait for me in front of the door and I got in. As I opened the door all eyes were on me. They were not expecting me. Stef and Lena aged, but still looked well. Stef's hair was with grays and Lena's too. Their faces had more wrinkles and looked tired… Mariana looked more serious. She was pregnant and looked pretty. Jesus somehow got serious and I never imagined him like that. Jude, my sweet boy was a grown man… I noticed a wedding ring on his finger. I was happy for him. All of them stared at me in shock…

''Oh, my God!''

Lena covered her mouth and got up from the chair…

''Callie, is that really you?''

''Yes, it's me…''

She came and hugged me. I noticed Steff's eyes were full of tears…

''Callie, you are back…''

''I came to see you. I heard you are not ok…''

''I was not ok for years…''

''You know her… She never goes to the doctors and now we are here…''

None of the kids spoke to me… I got to Stef's bed and took her chart. I checked her stats and all and I had pretty good idea what happened… Jude, Jesus and Mariana left to get Steff thins she needed, so it was just three of us.

''It's your heart…There is a procedure… It's not easy, but it could solve your problem…''

''Callie… ''

''I could talk to the doctor here to ask him to let me do it…''

''Callie, listen to me…''

I lifted my head from her chart….

''Where did you go? Why?''

''I had to go… I really had to…''

''Did we do something? Tell me what we did?''

''It was not you… It was me…. I did something…''

''What did you do?''

I started crying… Lena took Steff's hand.

''Callie, you are scaring me…''

I walked towards the door and opened them.

''Callie, please don't run…''

I called Michael with my hand to come. I took his hand and brought him into the room. As soon as he walked in, they the covered their mouths…

''This is my son… Michael Robert Quinn Foster.''

Stef started crying…

''When? How?''

''I left because I was pregnant…''

''Why haven't you told us? We would have helped…''

''I was afraid…''

Lena bought that as an excuse, but Stef didn't.

''Hi, I am Stef and this is Lena. We are your grandmothers…''

Stef gave me significant look. She knew who was the father, how could she not? This child was clone of her own.

'' Your mom is our daughter…''

Michael smiled…

''I am very pleased to meet you…''

''We are too…''

Lena turned towards me…

''Where are you staying?''

''In Robert's house…''

''Oh, ok…''

''We are staying for two weeks. I hope to get Stef out of the hospital… Now, will you let me do it?''

Stef smiled and nodded…

''Maybe that's for the best…''

I spoke to her doctor and we scheduled the surgery for tomorrow morning.

''Me and this young man will have to go soon. I have to rest and study your results.''

''Ok… But come again…''

''You will see me tomorrow…''

''I referred to him…''

Stef smiled…

''My grandson…''

Lena smiled..

''Hey, he is mine too…''

''Yes, he is… I can't wait for Mike to see him…''

I smiled too… Michael was hugging Lena and Stef looked at me and mouthed ''thank you''. I knew it had to do with coming back and bringing Michael finally to her, not the surgery.

''Come and visit me again…''

''He will… Now, you will not get rid of him…''

Michael smiled…

''Good bye grandma… Get better soon…''

We got home and Michael went to his room and I went to Robert's study to prepare for tomorrow. After few hours of work, I made some tea and walked around the house. I didn't move anything from there. There was Sofia's room, some of the things she left, some of old pictures of three of them, four of us. I missed Sofia and Jill. I really did. I went back to Robert's study and wrote an e mail to Sofia asking her if she wants to come to see me in Boston. I told her I had a son and that I would love him to meet his aunt and even Jill if she wants to. Jill remarried few years after they moved to London and had a nice life with a man who held chains of very exclusive hotels. They had a nice life and she was happy. I wondered if seeing me would be opening some old wounds. Sleeping in my old room was really playing with demons of the past. Memories of Brandon and me came crushing into my very fragile posture and masque. I was so tired of missing him and missing the life we might have had if I had a chance to live with Robert for real.

I woke up early. I had to be at the hospital to see Stef and talk her through the procedure. They gave me one of the uniforms and a place I could change at. I was a bit nervous, but I managed to calm my nerves. Stef was awake and standing by the window when I got in.

''Good morning…''

''Good morning Callie…'''

''How are you?''

''I am.. I think I am ok…''

''I am glad to know it…''

''I feel much better.''

''Is that so?''

''Yes, you are back and Jesus told me that he managed… Never mind… How are you?''

''I am ok too… I had a bit of trouble getting used to this climate, but now I am ok…''

''And Michael?''

''He is sound asleep…''

''Is he alone?''

''No, housekeeper's wife is with him. She will be helping around the house and he is a good kid… Never made any problem… Just give him a book or his piano and he is…glued to one place. I never saw him do anything else, but play or read.''

Stef smiled at it…

''Just wait until he falls in love… He will surprise you….''

''Oh… I am not looking forward to it…''

''Honestly, none of the parents does…''

I made a face…

''Come on! No one appreciates drama teenage love affairs are.. Crying, door slamming… I love you/ I hate you moments…. Making up and braking up every few days… I am so done with it… Mariana and Jesus were DRAMA!''

''And Jude?''

Stef smiled…

''He did it all in his quiet and very elegant way… He fell in and out of love in such mature way. With him we didn't have moments we had with twins…''

''I can imagine Mariana and her love drama…''

Stef laughed…

''Don't do it to yourself…''

''That bad?''

''Yes… Lena was on the edge to kill the girl…''

''Oh, my God!''

''Yes… But the thing is, you all fell in love in so much different ways. Mariana and Jesus had to express everything to the world, it had to be public and very loud… Jude… Oh, he did it with such a maturity, many adults would envy him… And two of you…''

I was not ready to talk about it…

''I don't want to go there…''

''We will have to at some point…''

''Not now and not today…''

''Ok… But you owe us…At least me the talk…''

''Ok… But not now and not sober…''

Stef had a bit sad face…

''Ok… See you in the OR….''

I was leaving the room when I remembered something…''

''And his husband?''

''Whose husband?''

''Jude's… What is he like? Are they happy?''

Stef had a very proud smile.

''Oh, he is very nice man. He is college professor. He teaches economy… He and Jude met in college. It's a very long and healthy relationship.''

''I am happy to know that.''

''Ask him. I am sure he would love to tell you about two of them and how happy he is. And I am sure that kids would love to see your son…''

''I know… But before they see him they have to know…''

''Oh, honey… As soon as they see him ,they will know…''

''Lena, does she know?''

''If she does, she is pretending very well…''

Nurse came in to prepare Stef.

''I must go now…''

''See you in a few… I'll be the one asleep…''

I left the room and went to prepare myself for the surgery. Stef's doctor was curious and asking too many questions. How I know her? Why I came? And the rest of the things I didn't want to talk about. I performed the surgery and Stef was ok on the table. I was grateful to God or whatever there is that it went well. She was taken to her room and I went to change. Doctor Sanders, Stef's doctor, came with another one dressed pretty fancy…

''I am doctor Collins… I am chief of surgery… I was watching you work and I must say I am impressed with your work…''

''Thank you sir…''

''Would you mind considering working for me?''

''You want me to work for you?''

''Yes, if you don't mind, would you join me for lunch today…''

''Sir… There will be seven more doctors there, but I would love for you to think about my suggestion and staying in this hospital. I heard a lot about your work… And you would be an asset here…''

''Thank you sir…''

''So? Lunch?''

''Two o clock?''

He nodded and left the room… _Did I just say yes to the new job?_


	8. Chapter 8

I went home to change and see Michael. I found him in the living room playing a piano. He had his favorite red pants, plaid shirt and his hair was a bit restless. I had to take him to have it cut, but he never allowed me to do it. He loved his hair…and so did I. He stopped playin and turned towars me.

''Hi mom. How long were you standing there?''

''Not long…''

''How is grandma Stef? Can I see her again? And was grandma Lena also there?''

I smiled at him. He already accepted them as grandparents.

''Stef is fine… And Lena will come to see her soon. Stef is still in recovery room after the surgery… She will be out soon… So, get ready, I'll take you to see her…''

''Cool…''

He went to his room and I went to mine to change and make myself look business. I had to look my best. Riding home, I started thinking about really moving here. Michael deserved family and us being close to people who would love him. Stef probably got better for him. She lost time with her son and she wanted to have some time with his son. That's probably why she let me do it, why she accepted the surgery. I gave her one more reason to live. I put on gray suit, fixed my hair and put on pair of killer heels. I looked good. I got downstairs and Michael was ready to go.

'' You look pretty mom…''

''So do you…''

We got to the car and I drove us to the hospital. When we entered Stef's room, Michael run to her bed with flowers.

''Grandma! Look what mom and I got you…''

''It's beautiful love…''

He looked around the room and saw bunch of stunned faces looking at us… Jude, his husband, Jesus, Mariana, Mariana's husband and Stef's friend Anna. I remember her coming often to dinners Stef and Lena hosted and I knew she was very close to them. Mariana spoke first.

''You have a son?''

''Yes, this is my son Michael, and this is your aunt Mariana… Man in the corner is her twin brother Jesus… And the tall skinny thing in the corner is my brother Jude…''

Michael offered his hand to each one of them and introduced himself. After he was done, I introduced myself to Mariana's and Jude's husband. There was some weird tension in the room. Mariana's husband realized it had to do with me and my son being there.

''Hey, little man… Would you come with me to get them all some coffee?''

Michael looked at me and I nodded…

''Sure…''

''See you mom…''

''See you to bug…''

''Hey, not in public…''

''Sorry…''

He went and as soon as the door closed, Mariana spoke first…

''Who is the father?''

''Really Mariana? That's the first thing?''

''Second thing depends from the answer to that question…''

Before I could say something, Jesus spoke…

''Why does it matter? It's her son and our nephew…''

''Are you stupid? He looks just like…''

''So what?''

''I give up… I must use the restroom…''

I came to Stef's bed before anyone speaks or asks anything more about the father of my child…

''How are you?''

''I am ok… Still a bit groggy…''

''It will pass…''

''You look nice…''

''Thank you Lena. I have a lunch today with a doctor from here…''

''Ooo, a romance?''

''No, a job offer…''

They smiled…

''And will you take it?''

''I don't know… There are a lot of things to think about…''

''Callie, we would love to have two of you in our life…''

'' I know…''

''I really wish you would stay…''

''I will think about it… I promise…''

''Please do…''

''Can I leave him with you? We will not be long…''

''Sure. We will manage…''

I left Lena my card and told her to call me on my cell if she needs me.

''Dr. Callie Quinn Adams- Foster…cardiothoracic surgeon…WOW! I am impressed…''

''Thank you… All of that with a child… Wow!''

''I had Daphne and day care… ''

''He is amazing boy Callie…''

''Thank you…''

Before I left, Lena stopped me…

''And his dad? Is he in the picture?''

''No, he never learned we had a child…''

''Oh…''

''I must go now…''

My lunch was interesting. I got the offered a lot of money and a lot of resources to work here. These people really meant business. I had four days to decide and I think I did make my decision already at that lunch. Michael needed a family and I wanted him to have it. I returned to the room and found them all sitting and chatting with Michael. They were very entertained by my son and he looked happy. He called them uncle, aunt, grandma and with Mike as addition, there was even grandpa now… Stef told him that he should call Mike grandpa because he was like father to all of the kids.

''They are lucky… They had two moms and a dad… And I just have mom…''

Stef looked towards the door where I stood. Her look was gentle, but sad.

''How was it love?''

''It was ok… They offered me a job…''

They all turned towards me.

''And what did you say?''

''Mariana, I have to think about it. We have a life in Boston…''

''And family here…''

''Mom, can we please move here?''

''Do you know what that means?''

''We live here?''

''Yes, and you change school no more classes with Miss. Carla…''

''So, what? I'll go to another school and we will find someone to give me piano lessons…''

''Are you sure you want this?''

''Yes, look mom… We are finally not alone…''

They were all silent and looking at me.

''Are you sure you want to live here?''

''Yes, I am…''

''If we move here, I will be obliged by contract to stay at least six years….''

''Mom, we will be ok…''

''We have to find you a school…''

Lena gave me a look..

''Khm… Someone here is a school principal…''

''Oh, I had no idea you were still there…''

''Of course I am. Stef is retired, not me…''

''Ok, then you have school to go to… We will need your transcripts and I need to go back to Boston to finesh some other things and talk to Daphne…''

''She can come too…''

''Baby, she has a boyfriend and work there… I don't think she will come…''

''You can ask…''

''I can…''

He hugged me…

''Thank you mom! You are the best…''

''I know, I know…''

He run to Lena and took her hand…

''When do I start?''

''How is tomorrow? Come early and I will take you do register and do all the things….''

''But I need to go back to Boston…''

''He can stay with us… Stef and I will take care of him.''

''She just got surgery… She doesn't need a thirteen year old…''

''Yes, I do… It's not just any kid, it's my grandson… So, you go and do what you have to and we will be fine…''

''Ok… I'll let them know I am taking a job and I will get to Boston… I will call the house for them to prepare a bag for this one there… I will not be long…''

I left the room to tell them my decision and I had strange sensation. I was excited to come back and be here. I was so scared of never again being able to be close to them. I talked to the hospital legal team and the rest of the people responsible for my transfer and I was ready to go. I picked up Michael and took him home. We prepared bag for him and I left him with some money for the school supplies and things he might need. I packed my beg and on the way to the airport, I dropped him at the hospital to go home with Lena. She was excited to have him and in a way, so was I. Flight home was pleasant. When I got home, I had a lot of mail and some bills to take care of. I called Daphne to let her now I was home. She asked about Stef and I told her she was ok. Daphne mentioned she was out of town with her man and that they would be back in a few days. I was very bored at home, so I got dressed and went to an old theater where they played black and white movies. It was Bet Davies month and I loved her movies. I got in and found a nice spot. Few minutes after me someone else walked in and took a seat beside me. My stomach was tied in a knot…in a very familiar way…

''Brandon…''

''Callie?''


	9. Chapter 9

I heard his voice and froze. It was him. After all these years, I finally got to see him. I feared the moment of facing him. He didn't look at me either. Our hands touched by accident and I felt like my skin was burning.

''Two of us here… How appropriate… Suckers for tragic love stories…''

''Brandon…''

''What? It's true… We are… ''

''It's not like that…''

''Tell me, was it at least worth it…?''

''What?''

''Getting adopted? Did you have the family you dreamed of… Did it feel ok growing up there and maturing in OUR mothers' warm presence and embrace…''

Teaers started rolling down my face….

''No… It was not like that…''

''Why?''

''I left soon after you..''

''Why?''

'' I couldn't stay there…''

''Why? I gave my best to say away Callie… I stayed away so you could have a normal life and a family… Me leaving gave you a family…''

''A laugh escaped me…''

''Oh, yes, you gave me family… You can't imagine what you gave me…''

''Are you being sarcastic now?'

''No, I am not…''

''What are you saying then?''

''I am saying… I can't do this now…''

I got up to leave and he came after me…

''Callie, finish what you wanted to say…''

''Why did you leave? I needed you so much….''

''I had to leave… I could never see you as my sister… I loved you Callie. How can you say that someone you love is your sibling?! You were just fine…with it all… You said nothing…''

''My father just died… I had no other option. It was either them or fostercare again…''

''FINE! You did what was best for Callie and I did what was best for Brandon…. You stayed and I left… But then you left too… Why?''

''I had to go….''

''Why?''

''Because I couldn't stand living there without you… Are you happy?!''

''No, and neither are you…''

''How do you know? Maybe I am…''

''I know you Callie… Never forget that…''

There was moment of silence so fragile and weird. He ended it with very bad suggestion…

''I need a drink…''

''Make it two…''

We went to his hotel bar and had few too much. As the level of the grew, our guards were falling. I told him I was a doctor and he looked proud of me. He told me he expected I would go into some social service or something related to children from the foster care.

''And what about you?''

''I am a music producer… I live and LA and I came here for some work…''

''You don't play anymore?''

''I haven't done it in a long time…''

''Why?''

He looked sad…

''I lost it Callie…''

''It will come back to you… It always does…''

''I haven't played and written anything in years. Last thing I did was a song on an album for Peter Small and that's all…''

Peter Small was pretty ok singer, but cute so he was very loved by the young girls…

''Was it good?''

''A ballad… Not many people know it… He is more into fast beats and stuff like that…''

''I believe it's amazing… You always could write a good song…''

''Just when I was inspired…''

I drank my drink in one sip and sked for more. Waiter came to us and said that the bar will close soon. We paid and got up. We were pretty drunk…

''I never saw you this drunk Jacobs…''

''Oh, we are back to that?''

''We apparently never moved from that…''

''You never saw me drunk because I don't drink…''

''Could fool me…''

'' Ha!''

''Let's get your drunken ass out of here…''

We got to the lobby and stood in front of the elevator.

He pulled me to him and kissed me. We were kissing and when elevator came, he pulled me in with him. I couldn't stop kissing him… Every rational part of me was screaming and telling me to get away, but I couldn't… I waited for this for thirteen years… Thirteen years later, I was back in bed with only man I ever wanted and who was off limits for so many reasons. I woke up in unfamiliar bed with major headache and familiar arm around me… I didn't dare to move… I was frightened.

''I know you are awake Callie…''

''How?''

''Your breathing changed…''

''Oh…''

He kissed my neck and my shoulder…

''Good morning gorgeous…''

I smiled… I missed those three words in the morning… I turned to face him…

''Good morning to you too…''

''How is your head?''

''Exploding…''

''Mine too… BUT they say there is one thing to cure it….''

''And what is that?''

I knew he was insinuating sex but I wanted to tease him…

''Food… Get your mind out of the gutter…''

''Oh… Food…''

'We can try your way too doctor…''

''I am sure we can..''

He kissed me and for some time his way was out of our minds. Being in bed with him again was…unexpected and fun…

We were cuddled up in bed and he was stroaking my back…

''You make me feel young again…''

''We are young…''

''Yes, we are… But you make me feel like all the things didn't happen… Like in that motel room we would sneak to when we were kids…''

''I loved when we did that…''

''Me too… I know that these expensive Egyptian cotton sheets can put to shame all of the motel ones, but…''

''I get it… You loved it…''

''No, I loved you and being there with you….''

''I loved it too…''

I looked at my phone. It was two in the afternoon and I had to go….

''I must go. I have a meeting at the hospital…''

''Will I see you again?''

''Tonight?''

''Sure… Where?''

''Here?''

''Ok…''

I got dressed and he kissed me good bye.

''Have a good day…''

''You too…''

My meeting went ok… They were sad I was leaving and they said I am always welcome to come back. I thanked them, but we knew I would not go back any time soon. I talked to school and they were sending transcripts to Lena. They were sorry we were moving and they told me to say hi to Michael and that he will be missed very much. I even packed some of the things from the house and at eight I was back at Brandon's hotel room and bed. We didn't bother to go out. It would be waste of time. He was leaving in the morning and we wanted to take advantage of the time we had. I loved making love to him. I forgot the feeling of someone close… I forgot how it feels to want and be wanted and I got it back… Brandon gave me back that part of me that was missing. I haven't been a woman in years. I was mom and doctor, but I was not anyone's woman and lover. And I missed that… I missed being in his arms.

''I love you Callie…''

''I love you too…''

He smiled…

''I missed hearing that…''

''And I miss saying it…''

At midnight he said he wanted to eat burgers… I remembered one time we went for burgers after spending most of the afternoon in the motel.

''You are so lame Foster…''

''And you love it…''

I went to the restroom to get dressed and take shower and he got dressed in the room. There was knock on the door and he opened them.

''Jennifer, what are you doing here?''

''What question is that? I am your wife… ''

''Why did you come?''

''I wanted some time alone with you… We never have time to be together at home…''

I opened the door and saw him with another woman. I was a bit shocked…

''This is Callie…''

''Oh, my God! Your sister! I can't believe we meet finally… I am Jennifer, Brandon's wife…''

I felt like someone kicked me in the gut… I had to leave the room as soon ass possible… I had to go…

''Nice to meet you too… I have to go…''

He tried to follow me..

''Callie…!''

''NO! I have to go… Leave me alone… Don't ever talk to me again!''

I walked out of the hotel and got into the cab. When I got home, I finally could cry and fall apart….


	10. Chapter 10

Daphne came home and found me sitting in the living room nursing a glass of wine.

''Hello to you too stranger..''

''Hey…''

''What happened? Is it because of the move?''

''Noup…''

''Enlighten me…''

''I saw Brandon…''

''And?''

''I slept with him…''

She didn't say anything…

''And then I met his wife…''

''Shit…''

''I agree…''

''And now you are drunk?''

''No, this is first one today and probably the only one. I have to pack I have to skype with Michael… So much to do… Oh, and you can stay here. Get Pete to live with you…''

''We'll see.. Slow down… I don't wat to rush into it…''

''Just saying… Just check if he is married…before you rush into something…''

''I love you Callie….But sometimes you are too much…''

''She looks just like me… Like my clone…''

''Who?''

''His wife…''

''Oh, my… Ok… Tell me everything….''

And I did. I told her about how we met, how we got drunk, how we got into our teenage mood and how angry at myself I got…

''I can't believe I did it…''

''I can… You love him…''

''I hate him… No, you don't…''

''I wish I could…''

''I know Callie I know…''

I went to bed early and D packed boxes I started packing. Apparently for next two days I was just so useless that she gave up on me and did everything. Only good moments I had were the ones on the phone with my boy. I missed him so much, especially now after seeing Brandon. She got me ready and back on the plane.

''We'll talk. And now go to that boy of yours and enjoy having him…''

'' I will miss you a lot…''

''I know… I am amazing… ''

I hugged her…

''You are… Thank you so much…''

''Thank you for the chance and my education…''

''You are welcome...''

''Now go hot shot doc….''

I boarded the plane and spent entire flight just thinking about Michael… I missed him so much. Lena and Michael were waiting for me. As soon as I walked out, he started running towards me. He looked just like Brandon. He let Stef and Lena give him a haircut and they cut his hair just like Brandon's.

''Mommy…''

''Hey baby…''

I held my little man and I felt so much better… He noticed I was sad. He smiled and whispered.

''I love you mommy…''

''I love you too baby…''

''I missed you…''

''Missed you too…''

In the car he told me about school and kids there. He loved it and I was happy for him.

''I told Hana to make lasagna for us tonight…because you came home…''

''Oh, how nice... Your favorite food because I came home…''

''Hey, you must say it's a good excuse…''

''I admit, you did think of it well…''

''I know mom…''

He took me to Lena and she hugged me.

''We missed you love…''

''I missed you too… Was he good?''

''Yes, he was. Stef got out of the hospital and he kept her entertained in the afternoon.''

''I bet he did…''

Michael put my suitcase in the car and Lena took my hand…

''She misses him less now when she has Michael… And Mike is crazy about him… It's like they got Brandon back…''

I just looked at her… So, she knew…

''Let's go… I am very tired and he will want my attention…''

''Ok…''

We got into the car and Lena and I kept very casual conversation.

''When are your things getting here?''

''Next weekend…''

''Need help with them?''

''I might… You can bring Stef. She can sit and we can pack…''

''If she comes, Mariana comes too…''

''She is pregnant, she should rest….''

''Did you rest?''

''No, I was all over the place…''

''So is she…''

I laughed…

''Do you know that this one decided to be born when I was leaving the party?''

''Really?''

''Yes, it was huge party and I went there and didn't feel really ok… So a friend walked me to the cab and my water broke and two hours from that moment, this one was in my arms…''

''That was fast…''

''Yes, I wanted to see my mama…''

''Oh, I wanted to see you too… But, most of all…I WANTED YOU OUT!''

''Why?''

''I was huge…my feet hurt, everything hurt…''

''You didn't like being pregnant?''

''No, and let me tell you… Being seventeen didn't make it easy…''

''Sorry love.. Next time will be different…''

I muttered under my breath that there will be no next time…

''Mom, did you get pregnant because you didn't use protection? Were there condoms in your time?''

I chocked…

Lena laughed…

''I wonder the same Callie?''

''First of all where did you get that?''

'' We had sex add class…''

''And YES they had condoms in MY time… And they had them before too…''

''Was I an accident and unwanted?''

''Baby, you were maybe unplanned, but never unwanted…''

''Did my father leave us?''

Lena was looking at me and at him. She felt bad for both of us. She had no idea how much he knew of his dad and what was she allowed to say.

''Love, he never knew of you…''

''Why?''

''He left before I found out I was pregnant…''

''Did he love you?''

I didn't get to say anything, Lena spoke.

''We never realized how much he loved your mom…''

''Can I meet him some day?''

I took a deep breath… Too soon…Too sooon… But again, I had no right to deny my son the possibility to have a father. He needed a father and I wouldn't be denying it to him anymore.

''Yes, if you want to…''

And he was happy. He would meet his father and I was dreading seeing Brandon again. That wouldn't be pleasant encounter. I didn't want to see him. I was so disappointed and hurt. Lena left us in front of the house and we got in. I went to change and Michael went to see if lasagna was done. We had nice meal together and then we watched a movie. He told me he was very excited for the school and things they did there. He loved going to school. He asked me how was my time there, since he knew I went there to school. I tried to tell him some things leaving Brandon out of most stories.

''Is that where you met my dad?''

''No, but we got closer there…''

''What was he like?''

''A lot like you…''

There was moment of silence… I was remembering good things about Brandon and Michael was trying to figure out something he wanted to ask…

''Mom…''

''Yes?''

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure love…''

''Did you love my dad?''

''I did… A lot…''

''And did he make you happy? Did you smile a lot?''

''Yes, he did… He was very funny and we had a lot of inside jokes… He also played piano…just like you…''

He got a picture from his pocket…

''Is grandma Stef's son my dad? Is this my dad?''

And there it was… A picture of me and Brandon. It was taken after his performance when he got the scholarship. I was in jeans and white shirt and he was in a suit. He looked hot and we looked very happy.


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't stop looking at the picture in his hands. It reminded me of that day, more precise, of that night… _Would have thing been different if he never showed up in my room? Would have we ever been able to be brother and sister? Would have Michael ever happen?_ A lot of questions and no hint of an answer… I took the picture from him and looked at it for few seconds…

''Where did you get it?''

''Grandma's album… She went to take a shower and I found it… I asked her who is that with you and she said it was her son…''

''It is her son…''

''What is his name?''

''His name is Brandon…''

Michael studied the picture…

''You are beautiful…''

''Thank you love…''

''And happy…''

''It was a very special day…''

''Why?''

''He got big award for his piano piece and playing…''

''Was he really that good?''

I smiled…

''The best…''

''Is he my dad?''

I didn't get to give him that answer because my phone rung. It was Sofia. I answered happy to hear from her.

''Hey, stranger…''

She called to inform me she will be here in a few days. I told her that I am living here now and that I am in the old house. She wanted to see the house and she said she missed it a lot. We talked for some time and Michael got bored…

''Ok… I have school early… I must go to bed…''

''When should I take you to school?''

''You don't have to… Lena is picking me up…''

''Oh, Ok…''

''Good night mom…''

''Good night baby…''

I returned to my conversation with Sofia and I must say, it felt good to talk to her. I missed her after that conversation and couldn't wait for her to come and visit.

My new work was fun. I had a team full of young and very enthusiastic doctors willing to work hard and we really clicked well. I liked spending time with them out of the OR and I was making friends. Stef's doctor seemed to like me a lot and he was always somewhere near me. I must say I did like his attention and it felt nice for someone to show interest in me. He was pleasant company, but I couldn't get myself for it to become something more. Especially now when I started doubting I might be pregnant again. Thought of having another child with Brandon, got my feelings very mixed. I wanted another child and I even started thinking about adoption, but giving birth to Michael's brother or sister was never really an option I dared to think about. Again, Brandon Foster turned my world upside down. I signed the contract for five years and I couldn't leave again. I had to figure out what would I do and would I even mention who is the father… But knowing my family, they would guess as soon as the baby was born. I am one of these women who give birth to their lover's clone. I decided to wait few more days before doing the blood test and making sure it's true….or not…

Stef was on her feet again, so she and Michael spent a lot of time together. She would pick him up from school and take somewhere. He also loved working in the garden with her. Lena and Stef came to help with the redecorating of the house and throwing way all the stuff we didn't really need. Jill and Sofia gave me their blessing to throw away things I didn't want. With Stef and Lena, nothing was thrown, but recycled or given to charity. Michael had fun with us doing the house work and incorporating into this house what I got from Boston. It was fun weekend. In the evening Mariana and Jude came with their spouses and to our surprise Jesus called and said he was bringing someone. We were very curious to see who the mystery date was. When he arrived, we were all in awe. He came with Lexi. Apparently they started texting again and here she was. She came from Honduras to be with him. It was a bit crazy, but who was I to judge… I had a son with someone who is considered my brother…soo… I sort of lost all the chance to call something crazy, weird or anything….

''We are getting married…''

Words none of us ever expected hearing from Jesus… Moms just looked at them in shock…

''What?''

''Lexi and I decided to get married…''

''How did that happen?''

''We have been texting for some time and… He got me to come here again. I moved in and now we want to get married…''

''When did you get here?''

''A week ago…''

Stef was a bit lost for words…

''And already getting married?''

Mariana looked at them…

''You know, normal people date first…''

Jesus took her hand and kissed Lexi….

''Sometimes you just know…''

Everybody gave their opinion, but me… Jesus turned to me and waited…

''And what do you say?''

''Honestly?''

''Yes?''

''Hm… I can't say anything… _I have son with my ''brother''…_ If you are happy and believe you can make it work… I call dibs on being a maid of honor…''

Mariana didn't like it…

''Hey! I want it…''

''Sorry….''

Lexi looked at us…

''You got it Callie!''

''Hey, Rivera, you are supposed to be my friend…''

''You just told me I am an idiot for wanting to marry Jesus…''

''And I would say it to anyone wanting to marry my brother… I have deep feelings for him, but Jesus is an idiot…''

I laughed…

''Oh, Mariana…''

Lexi decided to make a joke…

''What can I say Mariana? Long time ago, you wanted me in your family and wanted me to marry your brother… You say Jesus is an idiot… Brandon was always too blinded by Callie and Jude was the best, but at the time too young… but more mature and responsible that two older ones… It's not my fault that out of three brothers you have only one worth marrying now has a husband…''

And that got us all to laugh…even Jude…

''You know Lexi, for you I would even think about changing my evil ways….''

''Oh, I am so flattered…''

Jude's husband took the joke… and had some fun with it too…

''I will leave you two to negotiate your marriage… I have to use the restroom… But just so you know… This one here, hogs the blanket…and makes me have tea in the morning…''

''Oh, unforgiven! No coffee in the morning… Oh, my sweet Jude, you do have a flaw…''

''Oh, now I am heartbroken… My husband ruined my chances of being happy with such an amazing woman like you Lexi Rivera…''

''Oh, sweet Jude…''

She blew him a kiss and we all laughed. I loved how Jude became more relaxed and developed a sense of humor. Being a Foster helped him develop in an amazing way. It helped him explore who he really was and be ok with it. Unlike many kids, he was lucky not to be afraid of coming out to his parents and being comfortable in front of his siblings. And for that, I would always be grateful to Stef and Lena.

Lexi poured some wine to herself and sat on the chair…

''And what about you Callie? You are the only one I have no idea about? Is there special someone?''

''I am pretty much married to my work… And when I come home, there is Michael….''

'' And who is that? Some hot guy you have hiding…A bootie call?''

I shook my head laughing…

''No, my son…''

''Wow! You have a child… I had no idea…''

''Yes, I do… And you might see him soon. He is somewhere in the house…''

''And his father?''

''Lexi…''

Jesus started laughing…

''Just wait until you see the boy…''

Lexi was confused and Stef and I gave him warning looks…

''Ok… And what about doctors in the hospital? Any of them caught you eye?''

''Lexi, it's my work place…''

''Then get someone who will… ''work'' with you…''

Stef covered her eyes…

''I don't want to talk about my kids having sex….or think about it…''

''Well, having Michael is a reminder of your kids having sex…''

''Jesus!''

We both didn't appreciate his comment…

''What is going on?''

''Nothing Lexi. He is being an ass…''

Jesus had evil smile… He turned towards the house and shouted….

''Michael, come here… I have someone here who wants to meet you….''

Few moments later, my son emerged from the house. Lexi's face changed when she saw him. Her eyes were wide opened and it took her some time to get it together….

''I am Lexi, your uncle Jesus's girlfriend…''

'' I am Michael…''

''Pleased to meet you…''

He came and sat on the end of the sunbed I was sitting at.

''Mom, can we order in… I want to eat calamari… But the ones in white wine….''

''OK… Call to order…''

I turned towards the family….

''Any of you hungry ? He wants sea food…''

They all agreed, so we ordered a lot of different dishes of sea food. Michael went happy into the house and Lexi faced me…

''Oh, now I get his comment… He is copy of his father…''

''I know…''

''Have you seen….?''

''I don't want to talk about Brandon….''

''Ok… ''

Food came and we all started eating. Apparently calamari didn't really agree with me tonight so I gave my food to the boys to divide. There was moment of silence and Mariana started talking about some things related to her pregnancy… She was seven months pregnant and complaining about everything… I felt bad for her husband. He had to put up with this all the time… Stef just covered her eyes with a hand and shook her head…

''Come on Mariana! You are not the first and the only woman who was pregnant… I worked when I was pregnant with Brandon almost few hours before I gave birth… Callie went to school being pregnant with Michael… And you complain about everything….''

''You had it easy…''

''Easy? Imagine being in the streets nine months pregnant and knowing you have to run, chaise perpetrators and fear that either you would have to fire a gun or it would be fired at you. And poor Mike, he had to watch out for both of us…''

''It wasn't easy for me either Mariana. I had to spend hours at school… They didn't let me do my lab work due to being pregnant, so after I gave birth, I had a lot of stuff to deal with… And I had to take care of Michael pretty much alone since Daphne was working. She did help, but it was just two of us…''

''You didn't have to leave?''

I finally dared to ask the question that was on my mind…

''And if I stayed, do you think Michael would ever be born?''

Even Michael looked at me a bit surprised. How is it possible that he wouldn't have been born if I stayed?

''Why wouldn't I?''

I looked at Stef and Lena. They looked very deep in their thoughts…. Lena spoke first…

''After losing Frankie, I wouldn't be able to ask you to have an abortion… I would have done everything I could for you to keep it… But from wrong reasons… I would think that that baby is there to make up for the loss of mine… Maybe even try to get you to let us adopt him…''

Stef was silent…

''I am honestly not sure what would I have done… I love you and I love your son… But at that time I believe I would to all I can for you to terminate your pregnancy. Now, after some time and getting to know him, I love your son… But I would be a lousy parent if I let you give birth so young…and under the circumstances… it could have annulled the adoption…''

Honestly, I was a bit hurt by Stef's answer, but on the other hand, I didn't expect her to tell anything different from what she said. I believe she honestly never imagined Brandon really being out of our lives for so long. She was expecting him back any time and he never came back… Under the circumstances she expected, her answer was very Stef like… I turned towards Mariana…

''And there is your answer….''

Michael turned towards me…

''Mom, why they didn't want me to be born?''

I started thinking about the answer when Jude got involved into conversation.

''Your mom fell in love with the boy she shouldn't have and she got pregnant with you…''

''And why was that a problem?''

''Because it was Stef's son… Two of them had pretty bad habit of crossing the line… And you are a living proof of it… She got pregnant at seventeen and went away as soon as she could to protect her secret. I love my sister, but… Your mother is full of secrets that hurt the people she loves…or love her… And who knows what she is hiding right now?! She believes she is protecting people she loves, but she is hurting them beyond her imagination…''

''Jude!''

''What Callie? Did I say something that is not true?! You and Brandon screwed up our family… Nothing was the same after you left… And you didn't even leave to be together… you left to live alone… both of you…''

Stef and Lena tried to calm him…

''No! Let me speak… I waited for too long…''

''Don't do it in front of the boy….''

''Why? He will never learn the truth if he waits for her to tell him…''

Jude's husband tried to reason….

''It's her secret and her right to tell the boy…''

''Her right? And what happened to my rights? My own sister left me…didn't write or call for thirteen years and then she comes back with a son…of the suitable age and looks that no one who ever knew her doubts who is the father of her child… ''

''Jude, I will not do this in front of my son! I understand you are angry, that all of you have anger bottled up somewhere waiting to get out… But not in front of Michael… It's not his fault…''

''Did you tell him who his father is?''

''No, and I will…''

''When?''

''When the time comes…''

''And that will never happen…''

Michael got up and stood in front of me…

''You don't have to tell me… I already know…''

''What?''

''Jude talked about Stef's son… The one from the picture… I knew the moment I saw your face it's him… But I waited for you to be comfortable to say it's him…''

''Michael…''

''Mom, I love you… But… It's my life too… I want to meet my father… I have right to meet my father…''

''You want to meet Brandon? Are you sure?''

''Yes, mom… I want to know who my dad is…''

Stef turned towards her kids…

''Des any of you know how we can find him?''

All of the kids said no… Stef felt a bit hopeless. I was still fighting my eternal war with Brandon and what he did. He cheated… He lied to me… I was so angry and hurt…and late again… But, my son's need is above any pain I might be feeling… I got out my phone and dialed his number…

''It's me… It's time to come home… We have a lot to talk about… I am at Robert's house… Codes and all is the same….''

I saw ten faces speechless staring at me… Stef and Lena didn't know what to say. Mariana was looking at all of us and Jude was angry…

''Of course she knew how to find him…''

He picked up his stuff and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Eyes on me didn't make me feel any better… Mariana looked very angry at me..

''Care to explain?''

''Explain?''

''How long did you know how to reach him?''

I took a seat and took a deep breath. I hated explaining things…

''I saw him in Boston few weeks ago… We met at the movies… He was in the city for few days.''

''And?''

''And that's it….''

Jesus had a wicked smile. He noticed how angry I looked… Michael had a big smile on his face…

''You saw my dad? Did you tell him about me?''

''No, we didn't get to it…''

Jesus even got more evil grin on his face…

''Kid, go and fetch me another soda…''

''Why me?''

''Because Mariana is too fat to do it….''

''Hey!''

Michael went in and Jesus turned towards me…

''Didn't get to it?! And what did you get to?''

Stef looked angry…

''Jesus, stop! What did he say? Is he ok? Where is he?''

''We didn't get to talk much…''

I started blushing…

''We had a drink and then I had to go. He gave me his number… Just in case…''

''What do you know?''

''I just know he is in LA…''

And I lied again…. It's not like I could tell them we had sex again…and that I have serious doubts about being pregnant. Michael came back with soda and snacks. He sat with me and the conversation went away from Brandon and the rest of the topics related to him. Around ten in the evening they left and left me and my son to get ready for bed. Michael took a shower and his glass of milk and I stayed downstairs in the living room. There was some old movie B and I loved to watch, so I watched it and fell asleep there. I woke up at two in the morning when I heard someone at the door. I opened and there was Brandon.

''What are you doing here?''

''You told me we had to talk and I got in the car and came…''

''You are crazy…''

''About what happened in Boston… I left the house… I filed for divorce… I am not with my wife anymore… And when we met… We were already separated… She left first.. I just ended things officially…''

In a way I was relived…but still angry at him…

''What we have to talk about is before Boston…''

''Oh, ok… Can I get in?''

''Sure…''

I moved from the door so he could get in.

''Let's go outside…''

I took a sweater and we went to the pool.. He sat at the sunbed he always sat at and that got me to smile.

''What is the thing you wanted to talk about?''

''When we met in Boston, you asked why I left….''

''Ok…''

''I left because I was pregnant…''

I let him have few moments for the news to sink in…

''When you say you were pregnant…Did you have the baby?''

I nodded…

''Yes, an amazing boy… Michael Robert Quinn Foster…''

I got my phone and showed him a picture… He looked at Michael and he started crying…

''He…''

''Looks just like you…''

''Where is he now?''

''Upstairs, asleep…''

''Can I see him? Please…''

I got up and offered him my hand… We went into the house and climbed the stairs. I opened the door of Michael's room and we got in… Brandon took a seat close to the bed and watched our boy sleep dressed in his batman pajamas… We spent about twenty minutes in the room and then got out. I closed the door and Brandon hugged me and started crying…

''Thank you… Thank you… he is perfect… Amazing…''

I wiped his tears and smiled…

''Yes, he is… And he is just like you… Come here…''

I took him to the study and turned on the computer. I showed him some videos of him playing the piano and I noticed pride in Brandon's eyes.

''He is just perfect…''

''Just like his dad….''

''Does he know something?''

''He does… He knows of you…''

''And?''

''He is very excited to meet you…''

''He is?''

''Yes, he is… He found picture of us somewhere and he wanted to know if you were his dad… He was so happy when he learned of you… And our entire family is mad about him…''

''If he is really like me, how can they not be mad about him?''

''Wow, watch the ego Foster!''

He got serious and then smiled again…

''I have a son…I am a dad…''

''Yes, you are…''

He hugged me and we stood like that for some time…

''We are parents…''

''I know… It's funny…''

''How did you manage?''

''It was very hard, but I had no doubt that he comes first…''

''I wish I was there to help…''

''I know, I know…''

He kissed the top of my head…

''I missed so much… I missed my son being born, you doing big things in life…''

''Don't say that. There are a lot of new things to come…''

''I know, but it will never make up for the past ones…''

''Maybe, but Michael would love to share things with you…''

''I wish I had a second chance…''

''We all do…''

''What now?''

''Now we deal with our family and our son…''

He smiled…

''What?''

''Our son…''

''Yes, our son… He is our son Brandon…''

''I know….''

''I must go now… I have to find place to stay…''

''Stay here…''

Both of us were surprised by what I said…

''There is a lot of room in the house. You can pick one of the bedrooms here or even pool house. If you are staying here, we can fix it up for you. He should be close to us… You need to build the relationship with him and make him feel like he is not abandoned. He fears you would not like him…''

''Thank you…''

He went to his car and took a bag. I showed him one of the empty bedrooms and brought him linens.

''I am glad you are here Brandon…''

''I am too…''

I was about to leave when he took my hadn…

''Is there a chace for us to fix our relationship?''

''It will take time…. But, let's first focus on Michael…''

''Ok… Good night…''

''Good night Brandon…''

I went to bed and fell asleep right away. I didn't get to sleep long, but I woke up with a strange amount of energy. I woke Michael up and got ready for the work. Lena was coming to pick him up in twenty minutes and I was making us breakfast. Michael was talking about something for school and he stopped. I turned to see why he stopped talking an saw him looking at Brandon. He whispered with eyes wide open.

''He is here…''

I smiled at him and so did Brandon…

''I was told you wanted us to meet… I am Brandon…''

He offered his hand to the boy who took it with a small amount of fear…

''Michael Robert Quinn Foster…''

''Nice name…''

''I know… Mom says it's in the family….''

''Callie named you after my dad and her dad… And Michael is my middle name…Quinn was her father's last name and her middle name and Foster is my last name…and hers too…''

Michael studied Brandon for some time…

''You are tall… Much taller than your dad…''

''I am… I got that from my mom's side of the family…''

''Will I be tall?''

''You could be…There is no reason not to be…''

Michael smiled. He liked Brandon… I left them food on the table and took my smoothie…

''Eat before Lena comes…''

Michael started eating and asking Brandon million questions. Brandon loved answering them and I liked their interaction. The doorbell busted the fragile family bubble…

''Here is Lena…''

Michael went to open the door…

''Grandmas! Come and see, my dad is here…''

Stef thought she heard wrong…

''What did you say?''

''My dad is here! Eating with mom and I…''

Stef and Lena stepped into the kitchen and just stood there silent and shocked to see him. Brandon gave them one of his best smiles…

''Hi, moms…''

Stef came to him and gave him a hug. She started crying along with Lena and me…

''My baby is back… I can't believe you are here…''

''I missed you mom…''

He turned towards Lena and offered her to join the hug. She joined them and he was finally in his mothers arms and they were so happy… Stef wiped her eyes…

''I can't believe you are here…''

''Callie called me and I am glad I am here… I get to spend time with my son… and maybe all of you…''

''Oh, Brandon….''

Stef hugged him again and held him close. I could only imagine how she felt holding her son after so long. I know how I felt…and mother's love is multiplied by million compared to my feelings for him. Their hugs have been broken by inpatient Michael…

''Come on! We are late for school…''

Mothers wiped their eyes and smiled.

''Kid is right… We must go… I am hoping we will see you again Brandon?!''

''Yes you will mom… I promise…''

They left and it was now my turn to go…

''I work until four… See you after…''

''When is Michael coming home?''

''Lena will bring him after school… He might have piano today, so around six…''

''Want me to make us lunch?''

''Sure…''

''Ok… See you later…''

''See you Brandon…''

I went to work and left Brandon in my house. The entire moment of him being here was surreal to me, but many things in my life were not ''normal''. I just had to learn to accept ''my normal''.


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as I walked into the hospital, chaotic day started. I had two emergency surgeries and it was not safe to say all will go fine. My patients had serious conditions and they survived due to pure luck nurse was there when their condition went south. After I was done with the last patient I had some time to grab a something to eat and get my nurse to draw my blood.

''Anabel, I need something from you…''

''Yes, doctor….''

''I need the pregnancy test… Draw my blood…''

''Oh, wow… I didn't know you were dating…''

''I am not… It's something complicated….''

''An ex?''

''Anabel…''

''Sorry, sorry…''

I took off my lab coat and she draw blood for the test.

''It will be done in some twenty minutes…''

''Thank you…''

''You are welcome…''

As she was leaving, I had to remind her not to tell anyone…

''Don't worry… Your secret is safe with me…''

''Thank you… Few more hours and I can go home…''

''See you later doctor…''

''Ok…''

We went to different sides and I took a chance to check on the patients again. Nurses said their stats were good and that there were no negative changes. I went to my office and dr. Palmer came to see me.

''Hey, I was wondering if you are free tonight for dinner or something….?''

 _Was he asking me on a date…again?_

''I'm sorry, but tonight is not a good time. ''

''How long will you keep saying no? I know you are a single mother and I am ok with it…''

''First of all, I told you I will not date you and to give it up, second of all, I am here to work, not to work my way through doctors… Are we clear?''

''Yes…''

''Ok… Just making sure we are on the same page…''

''Yes, we are…''

He left my office and Anabel came with the envelop.

''I don't know what is inside… Good luck doctor…''

''Thank you…''

I put it in my bag because someone was knocking at my door. Anabel opened them and there were Michael and Brandon…

''Hey mom…''

''Hi love… B what are you doing here?''

''This one here said we have to take you to the movies…''

''Oh, and what is showing…?''

''No idea…''

''Ha! That's fun…''

I turned towards very curious Anabel.

''Thank you that would be all…''

She left the office and Michael was trying to convince me to go to the movies with them.

''Brandon said he will buy us dinner too…''

''A dinner and a movie?' Cool… Let me change…''

I went to the joined bathroom of my office and changed into my clothes. I left my uniform and coat there and locked the office. We left the hospital all together and I noticed the looks and whispering in the corridors. Even doctor Palmer was there. He didn't like the fact that I was with an unknown man who is close to my son. I knew I will get million questions from everyone on Monday. We went to the movies and Michael picked a movie. To our surprise, he picked a good movie. A bit heavy drama for my taste, but it was good. Brandon and I shared popcorn and Michael ate candy.

''He will be so high on sugar… We are royally screwed…''

''Oh, joys of being a parent…''

''Oh, you have no idea…''

After the movie, we went home. Michael's friend's parents called and asked if he could spend a weekend with them. Brandon and I took him home and I packed him for the weekend trip. John's parent's picked him up and we were home alone.

''It's quiet without him…''

''I know…''

We went outside and got to the sunbeds… It was night, but the sky was nice…

''You remember when we used to lay here and just look at the stars… sharing a glass of some Robert's fancy wine…?''

I smiled…

''Yes, I remember…''

I turned toward him…

''We had a good time…''

''Yes, we did…''

He was silent watching the stars…

''Every time I had some wine, I would remember him…or you…. Sometimes I drank to forget you…''

''I wish I could…''

''What?''

''Drank to forget… Being pregnant and having him, made all the usual coping mechanism forbidden.''

''I'm sorry…''

''What for?''

''Hurting you and making you want to drink…''

''I am sorry too…that you had to drink…''

''At one point I feared I was turning into Mike…''

''You drank that much?"

''There is a period I barely remember…''

''Oh, B…''

''I drank myself to sleep for a very long time…''

''And how did it stop? How did you stop?''

''Just woke up one day and realized I had no idea what was going on with my life. I was working like crazy, earning money and I felt so empty. I packed my bag and spent six months somewhere in the Pacific. On a tiny island just fishing and writing music. It was an amazing detox… But it was also pretty scary, because I had to face my demons… And after I came back, I did have a drink or two, but never as much as I did before…''

''I'm sorry…''

''Hey, it had nothing to do with you. I choose to do it…''

''Do you think we made a mistake?''

''With what? People would say a lot of what we did was a mistake…''

''Leaving…''

''I could have never been your brother…''

''I know…''

''And I would have loved to be with you and our son…''

''But?''

''But I am not sure if moms would let you have him…''

''We talked about it…I asked them…''

I told him how the conversation went and he just nodded…

''You see… I told you so…''

''How did you meet your wife?''

''She was working for one of the producers. She was his assistant, and later I learned, lover… She was fun to be around. Knew her way around LA, could get you into any club you wanted. We dated for six months and then she told me she was pregnant. I married her because of it. And on the other hand… I needed a distraction from us… As soon as we got married, baby was mysteriously lost. She lost the baby two weeks after we were married when I was out of town for a few days…''

''Did she have an abortion?''

''Or was never pregnant? That is the question…. We were married for three years and then she left me for someone with money… And when he dumped her, she came back… That night at the hotel… She realized she loved me and she wants a family…''

''And you?''

''I don't love her…''

''No, do you want a family?''

He smiled at me…

''I have a family… I have you and our son… And I am happy with what I have…''

''Would you like to have more children…''

''That's a scary thought….''

And it got my stomach into a knot…. He didn't want more children and I had pregnancy test results in my bag….

''I was a father barely for a day and I couldn't stop thinking about him… I never, never felt so much about someone… and that's scary… Like… I did my things today… I wrote some music, made lunch, unpacked my bag… But somewhere back in my head was him… I was thinking about him. Is he ok at school, did he eat his lunch…and it was weird….scary, but I loved it in a way….''

That comment made me smile…

''You are just fine… It's being a parent…''

''I know… But…''

''It takes getting used to… I barely slept first week because I was checking him all the time…''

''Yes, but…''

''I am the same B, I just learned to keep it under control…''

''You are an amazing mom…''

''Thank you…''

''I am so proud of you Callie…''

''Thank you…''

He looked at me and smiled…

''Come here…''

He opened his arms and put his legs on the floor so I could sit with him. I leaned on his chest and he put his hands around me. That was how we spent night and nights here when Robert was not at home. My bun made him feel a bit uncomfortable. He took my pins out and my hair was down..

''I love your hair…''

I smiled at that… He always loved playing with my hair… It felt so good to be like this again…

''I missed this Callie…''

''Me too…''

My phone rung and it was Sofia.

''Hey you…''

''Hey Callie, I am just calling to tell you I will be there on Monday. My flight gets in at six in the evening…''

''OK. I will be there…''

''See you…''

I put the phone on the table and got back to Brandon's arms.

''Sofia is coming on Monday…''

''Do you want me gone?''

''No… Just telling you…''

''Ok…''

We spent some more time in silence just being close to each other… I was tired.

''It's time for me to go to sleep…''

''Oh, ok… Have a good night…''

''You too B…''

We went inside and I went upstairs and he went to the kitchen. I tossed and turned for some time and then I heard my bedroom door open. I turned toward them and there was Brandon. He sat on my bed and just looked at me…

''What is it?''

''Can I stay?''

I moved from the edge for him to get in. We didn't do anything, we just slept cuddled up to each other. When I woke up, he was already awake just looking at me…

''Creep…''

''I just couldn't believe you were actually here…''

''I am… It's my bed…''

''Way to kill the mood…''

''Hahahaha…Sorry…''

''It's just…. I love waking up with you…''

''It does feel nice…''

We kissed. It was the first time since Boston…. It was one of those very tender, barely there kisses… Like kissing a cloud… Barely there, but still leaves you with tingles… He got some hair out of my face and smiled.

''Can I ask you something…?''

''Sure…''

''Why are you using Quinn as a last name at the hospital?''

''Because in Boston, there was another, much older doctor who was Foster, so… Quinn was the last name I used so people would know its me. On all official documents it's my full name, but in the internal hospital communication, It's Quinn…''

''Ok…''

''Why?''

''Just wanted to know…''

We got up and went downstairs. Brandon started making pancakes and there was someone at the door. When I opened, I saw Mariana. She was in the neighborhood and she came to see me and Michael.

''He is not at home. He is with a friend until tomorrow evening…''

''Ok, than it's just us.. Girls..''

''Not really…''

''Oh, you have someone here? A man?''

''Mariana, it's not what you think…''

''Is he hot? Was the sex good?''

''Mariana, it's your brother…''

''Jesus? What is he doing here?''

''Not him…''

''Aren't Jude and his husband away?''

''I don't know…''

And then it came to her…

''NO! NO! How?''

''He came yesterday early in the morning… Few hours after you all left…''

''And he is here?''

''Yes, for Michael…''

''Oh, for Michael…''

''Yes, he is here to be with his son…''

''And what about you?''

''We are not back together….''

''Yet Callie… What will moms say?''

''They know… Brandon wanted to invite everyone tomorrow for the barbicue…''

''Oh, he is getting everyone to your house…?''

''Stop it Mariana…''

We got into the kitchen and Brandon didn't see us…

''What do you want on your pancakes? Honey? Chocolate syrup? Fruit? Make it quick, or the offer is gone…''

Mariana spoke first…

''I want fruit…''

He turned and saw his very pregnant sister. He moved the pan from the stowe and hugged her.

''You look amazing…''

''I am fat and pregnant…''

''You are glowing…''

''Sweet talker…''

After Mariana left, we got a phone call from Michael. He wanted to come home and hung out with us. B went to pick him up and I stayed home to make some lunch. When they got bac, two of them went to the living room and I heard them playing the piano. Stef and Lena called and I told them to come for lunch. As they were having fun in the living room I went to my office to check my mail. I took that chance of being alone to open the envelope. I was pregnant again. A lot of mixed feelings got me. I was happy, scared, confused and a bit ashamed…again… When I got back to the living room, they were already setting the table and chatting about some family vacation. Stef now wanted to spend as much time as she could with Brandon and Michael.

''B…''

''Yes?''

''Can you come for a moment?''

''Sure…''

He came and we went to the study.

''What is it?''

''I'm pregnant again…''

He was silent…

''I hope it's a girl…''

I started laughing. Out of all the things I expected him to say, he said that.

''Yes, a girl would be nice…''

''Do you think Michael would be ok with a baby?''

''Honestly, no idea…''

''I think he would…''

''I hope so…''

He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me.

''Thank you for the best gift ever… Two children…A family…''

We were kissing in the room when Michael barged in and started shouting.

''Found them grandma! They are kissing…''

We were so ashamed of what just happened. Our son saw us kissing… And I think that was the moment when Brandon decided to share the news… He took my hand and we went to the living room…

''Oh, so you are back together?''

''Yes, we are…''

He looked at me and smiled…

''I am back with my family…''

''I am happy to know that…''

Stef hugged her son and my son was the happiest his mom and dad were together again… Now, we had to survive the family gathering and breaking the news…both of them…


	14. Chapter 14

Sofia came and I was very happy to see her. She didn't change much. She was still very talkative, with crazy stories and a lot of experiences with things I had no idea about. She and Jill had a very nice life with Jill's new husband and she said they were very happy living in London with him. I was happy for her too. She was engaged to a man who worked for her stepfather and had a pretty expensive rock on her ring finger. She looked happy with her life…

''So, what's new with you Callie?''

''I am doctor… I have a son… with Brandon…''

''Your brother?''

''He is not my brother…''

''You dumped us to be adopted…. He is your brother…''

''You know that I came back to live with Robert. If he didn't die…''

''Ok, ok… But you were adopted…so he is your brother…''

''Fine!''

Sofia smiled…

''And I am pregnant again…''

''With him?''

''Yes…''

''Oh, wow! All in the family!''

''I will kick you out of my car in the middle of the road…''

''Ok…Any more news?''

''Yes, he is in the house… Living with me and Michael…''

''Ok… Nice…''

''Nice?''

''I will not be surprised to see him there and see him as your partner… But it will take some getting used to…''

''Sofia…''

''And the resto of the family?''

''Has no idea he is here… We are making barbecue on Saturday…''

''Ok, nothing better than family war over some ribs…''

''I give up…''

Sofia was sort of right. I was not sure how will Jude react to the news. I know that beside blaming me for everything, he had few choice words for Brandon too... Sofia was very excited to get to know her nephew and to see Brandon again. When they got into the house, they found boys in the kitchen making lasagna and Michael was tying to eat all the chees.

''Buddy, if you keep eating it well be bare…''

''Come on dad, just a little more..'

''No, you can get the remains…if there is any…''

''But daaad…''

''We don't have extra… So we can go and get you some more cheese after…''

''Ok…''

They turned and saw Sofia at the door.

''My oh, my… My sister gave birth to your clone…''

''Hi Sofia….''

They hugged and Brandon seemed glad to see her.

''Would you like some water? Wine? Juice?''

''Wine is ok…''

''Sofia, let's get you settled…''

Callie and her went to the stairs and started to climb…

''It's surreal to be here…''

''I know. I had the same feeling.''

Sofia started walking towards her old room.

''Is it still my room?''

''Yes, it's yours… I got it ready for you…''

She got in and I let her have some time there alone. She needed to feel it's still her home and place she belonged. My sister and I lost a lot of time, but her presence now gave me a chance to get to know the person she became. We got back downstairs and ate dinner that boys made us. Michael showed interest in Sofia and two of them got into serious chatting. She was telling him about Robert and he was listening to her very carefully. I also listened. I wanted to know more about my father too. Around nine, Sofia and Michael went to bed. She was tired from her flight and it was his bed time. Brandon and I spent some time downstairs cleaning the kitchen and we also went to bed. Next few days we had fun routine. Sofia and Brandon took Michael to school and after that they spent time together in the house or went somewhere. Sofia had many places she wanted to visit again. After that, they would go home and I would come from work. Brandon always had something nice for me to eat. I didn't have cravings and my pregnancy was really easy. On Friday, we went all together to get things for the barbecue we were making. I invited Jude and his husband, Jesus and Lexi were coming too and Mariana promised to help with the food. She and her husband came first few hours before the rest. Brandon and Mariana's husband really bonded and had fun together. Michael was with them out, and Mariana, Sofia and I were inside. I was chopping vegetables for the salad and Mariana was looking at me…

''What?''

''So, how is it to have him back?''

''I don't know…. It's nice…''

Sofia laughed…

''Nice? Two of them are like two teens. Always looking at each other, touching…. No wonder she is…''

''SOFIA!''

''What?''

''Stop talking…''

''What are you hiding from us?''

''Nothing… She just has to keep her mouth shut…''

''Ooookkkkk… Callie I know you…''

''Be patient…''

Mariana was silent and then jumped…

''I know! You are getting married!''

''We can't… Brother and sister in the eyes of law…''

''Damn it! I believed I knew what this was all about…''

Before she could make any more guesses, Jesus and Lexi came.

''Hey, sisters, imported sister…''

Jesus and Sofia always had cool relationship…

''Jesus! Time has been good to you…''

''You to little one…''

He took Lexi's hand.

''This is Callie's sister Sofia and this is my wife to be, Lexi Rivera…''

''Nice to meet you…''

Jesus looked around…

''Where is my little guy?''

''In the garden with Josh…''

Jesus went outside and we heard him shouting that he can't belie it… Lexi went outside and saw Brandon and Jesus hugging…

''No way! You are back?''

''Yes, I am back…''

''where are you staying?''

''Here, with Callie and our son…''

''Wow…''

Stef and Lena came next. They were happy all was fine. Lena got some deserts and Stef brought her homemade bread. Just Jude and his husband were missing. They came last. I dreaded the encounter between my brother and the man I loved. Jude's husband was the first to enter the garden. He looked at all of us and then at the door…

''Oh, my…''

Jude came outside carrying a tray with stuff Mariana gave him. He saw Brandon and just stood still…

''You are back?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Why?''

''Callie called me… and we patched things up…''

''How nice…''

Lena tried to calm things down….

''And now what?''

''Now I am staying with her and Michael….''

''And what will you do? Will you marry OUR SISTER?''

''Jude, I am not his sister…''

''You are in front of the law…''

''Maybe, but we were never siblings…''

''I don't care… You were MY sister and you left me for him!''

''I left for the baby…''

''HIS baby! It's all about HIM! None of us mattered. You have no idea what was it like at home…''

''I am sorry, but I had to do it for my baby…''

''If you were smart, the baby would have never happened!''

''Jude?!''

''What? You want me to be honest? I would rather have my sister at home than her having the damn baby! I needed you Callie! I needed my sister and you abandoned me for him…Again… Like after the wedding…''

I started crying… Brandon came to me and hugged me.

''You can do whatever you want to me, but I will never let you talk to her like that…''

''Why are you getting involved? She has nothing with you!''

''She has it all with me… She is the mother of my child and she is carrying another one… So, either respect her or leave this house…''

Stef came to us…

''Another? You are pregnant? But he is here less than two weeks…''

I wiped my eyes…

''We, sort of… In Boston…''

''Oh, that's why you didn't have much time to talk…''

Lexi smacked Jesus.

''Oh, my God! That is what Sofia was talking about in the kitchen….''

''Yes, Mariana…''

Michael came to us and stood in front of me. He put his hand on my stomach and smiled.

''Is there really a baby?''

''Yes, there is…''

''I'm having a brother or a sister?''

And there was another smile. He hugged me and then hugged Brandon… He then turned towards the rest of the shocked and confused family….

''And now we are too having a baby…''

Brandon smiled…

''Yes we are buddy…''

''Ha! I must call Jake… I must tell him… And D… Mama we must call her…''

''We will later…''

Jude stood and looked at me with more anger than before. I got into the house to take my phone and he followed.

''Why?''

''What?''

''Why does he always come first?''

''Because I am in love with him. I have been for fourteen years…''

''Why? It causes just pain and problems…''

''I can't explain… To me he is worth it…''

''I really needed you Callie… and you abandoned me…''

''You can be angry at us, but you are our children's uncle… If not through Fosters than through me… We have same mother Jude… You are their uncle by blood…''

''I am tired Callie…''

''Of what?''

''You tearing this family…''

''How?''

''If I say something bad, I will be the outcast… Prodigy son and daughter return and procreate… I did all I could to redeem your mistakes. I was good, didn't cause problems, got scholarship, had uncomplicated relationships, just so they would love me… I didn't want to hurt them like you… And I wanted to do things differently. I was also in love, with someone I shouldn't have… I could have eloped, but I didn't… I stayed and I've been good son. Maybe later life got me my husband, who I love, but I missed being with the love of my life because I didn't want to be like you…''

''Jude, if that man is the love of your life, go for it…''

''No, because I have duty to my family and to the man I married…''

''Duty means nothing if are not happy…''

''My mothers thought me to be loyal… When they had problems, mama stayed, she didn't leave… They worked on keeping the family together…''

''Ok… But then pick who you loyal to… Yourself or the false morality you believe you should live buy…''

And with that I went to my study and left Jude to think about his life…


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks after the barbecue, Jesus and Lexi got married. It was very small wedding. Twenty of us was there in Stef's and Lena's back yard. I was her maid of honor and she made me and Mariana put on some baby pink dresses. They were nice, but I was not really a pink person. Mariana complained she is too fat and hated me for being just a little pregnant…

''Mariana, there is no way to be just a little pregnant. You either are or are not pregnant…''

''I know…''

They wrote their own wows and it was very romantic. Everyone was with wet eyes, especially people who knew they dated in the past. Everyone said it's so romatic they are back together after so long. In the middle of the reception dinner, Michael asked when will Brandon and I get married. And there was silence. Some of Stef's and Lena's friends had no idea that Brandon is Michael's father and that we were together. Stef's mom and Lena's parents stood there in shock.

''What is the boy talking about? Why would she marry his uncle?''

Lena's mom explained to him that Brandon and me are brother and sister and that he is his uncle.

''No, he is my dad…''

''Honey, you just miss your dad so you need a father figure. We have no idea who is your dad…''

Brandon spoke next…

''We do… I am his father… Not just a father figure. I am his biological father. He is mine and Callie's son and we are not brother and sister. We never were… I was in love with her ever since she walked into this house.''

And all eyes were on Brandon and me.

''What? You had an affair with your sister?''

''No, I was dating a girl I love…''

''And now?''

''We are together and expecting another baby…''

Stef's mother was silent…

''Frank was right… All that alternative family crap did this… In a normal family none of this would happen…''

Before Stef and Lena could say something, Jesus spoke…

''You are right… I agree.. Something like this would have never happened… In the normal family, as you called it, Callie was raped, beater, hurt. Jude suffered a lot… And then they were fostered by two dyks, living the ''alternative'' life and they got love, they got family, and they got safe place…. So, shame on them for not being a normal family… So to anyone who wishes them normal family, I wish them a day in that family… How dare you say anything?''

''Jesus, that's not the way to talk to your grandmother…''

''No, that is not the way for you to talk about your daughter and her family? Yours was not any better… Your ex-husband was a bigot and he showed no respect to Lena…. And you...? Ever since the ink on your divorce dried, you had a different lover every week…. So, please, don't give us any family lessons, lessons of morality or tell us how we should live…''

Everyone was silent… No one knew what to say to what Jesus said to Stef's mom… Brandon got up and took my hand.

''She is pregnant and I don't want her to be exposed to any additional stress. She may be my sister on the paper, but we were never siblings. And I see it is time to try to anull the adoption…''

Stef and Lena looked at Brandon a bit surprised.

''What do you mean?''

''Michael is right… We should get married…''

''But annulling it thirteen years later… What would be the argument? No one would do it… She is over eighteen….''

''Mom, we can at least try….''

''Ok… Ok…''

I was also surprised to hear he wants to do it. I never dared to think about marriage with him. Law made us siblings, how would that be changed now? Brandon let his lawyers take care of it and I sort of didn't get my hopes very high about it.

Time was passing and our family had its adventures. Michael was very excited to tell all of his friends about the baby and he couldn't wait for me to start showing. Unfortunately for him, even five months pregnant I didn't have big bump. It still looked like I ate a bit too much. At work, no one knew I was pregnant. Some of the fellow doctors usually had drinks after work or went for a bite and they often tried to get me to go with them. Brandon found it funny how I never had a drink or anything with people I work with. He sort of convinced me to do it next time they call me. One day I told them I would join them. I changed out of the uniform and got to the bar. I took sparklong water with ice and a lot of lemon. They teased me for not drinking and then one of them noticed my bump.

''NO WAY!''

They all turned towards doctor who said it.

''She is pregnant….''

They all gave me a questioning look…

''I might be…''

''Wow! Totally didn't see that coming…''

''Why?''

''You never mention anyone…''

''I am a very private person…''

''Do you live with the father?''

''Yes…''

''Married?''

''No…''

''Cool… Modern….''

''And how are he and your son? Are they getting along?''

''I am having a baby with my son's father…''

''Oh, wow… That is surprising. Many people don't find their way back after so much time…''

''We sort of never got that time ''away''. We were not together, but we were very much in love… And we still are…''

''That is nice to know… People can love one another even after time apart…''

''So, is it a boy or a girl?''

''We have no idea… Baby is positioned like that that you can see all you need for the checkup… All but sex…''

''What would you like?''

''We are rooting for a girl…''

''Oh, that's nice…''

Around eight I went home. I was all of the sudden very tired. I got home and interrupted some boy time. Brandon and Michael were watching football with Mike.

''Hey, guys…''

''He babe…''

Brandon got off the sofa and came to greet me. He took my coat and put it in the closet…

''How was the day?''

''I am a bit tired…''

He kissed me and smiled.

''Go change and then come to watch the game with us…''

''Ok…''

I changed into very comfortable sweats and got down. Brandon got my feet into his lap and massaged them.

''That feels amazing…''

''I know… I have magic hands…''

''You do babe… you doo…''

Mike gave us a look and winked…

''Keep it clean… Dad and the son are in the room…''

Brandon and I laughed…

''Sorry…''

We enjoyed the game and after that Mike left home and we sent Michael to bed. We had some time for ourselves and I took that as a chance to talk to Brandon about something…

''If we don't manage to get adoption annulled, would you keep living with me like this?''

''I would live with you under any circumstances….''

''I just don't want to get our hopes too high…''

''I know love… But I want to marry you… I want us to be family in all the ways we can…''

'' I know…''

We kissed and took it to bed… We didn't want our son to catch us making out or something worse in the living room. Being pregnant, meant cravings… Unlike many ladies who crave, chocolate, pickles, citrus fruits… my…worst craving was Brandon… We spent a lot of night making love since he moved back and we got back together. Regardless of how tired I was, we made love almost every night… And it kept me happy. My partner wanted me… Even with a body that didn't change much for five months of pregnancy, I had my insecurities his presence and love cured, so I was happy…My man wanted me… and we still had fun having sex…

Mariana's baby shower was huge event. Ana came with the kids she had with her husband and was a bit excited. It was her first grandchild. Even Ana's parents were there to celebrate with Mariana. There was a lot of Spanish and crazy spicy food around us. Brandon, Michael and I loved it. I didn't eat that much of the food, because baby was going crazy with spicy, but my boys did. Michael made some friends and it was fun. Mamas were proud and took a million pictures of Mariana with guests and presents. Around two in the morning, my phone rung. It was Mariana's husband. She was not ok. I told him to get her to the car and take her to the hospital. Apparently it was time for the baby to be born. Mariana giving birth was nightmare. I was about to enter my fifth month and she was insisting I go with her into the OR. She had to have C-section because of baby's position and the risk natural birth represented. She went into labor two weeks early and her blood pressure was the cause of it all. I was scared for her and the baby. Surgery was a bit complicated due to the fact that umbilical cord was around baby's neck. They had to be careful with every move they made. When baby was safely outside, they could deal with properly closing Mariana up and doing all the things they usually do to the newborn. She gave birth to a beautiful boy. He looked like her husband. Nurse gave me the baby to show it to the family.

''Hey, everyone… This is Kyle…''

Mariana's husband took the baby and started crying…

''My son… He is perfect…''

''Yes, he is…''

''How is Mariana?''

''She will be fine…''

''Good, good…''

''You will see her soon…''

An hour later, Mariana got the baby to her room and three of them enjoyed their moment together as a family… Michael smiled at them and looked at Brandon and I….

''And we will soon be like this…''

We smiled at him…

''Yes we will love…''

They kept Mariana in the hospital for few days because of the blood pressure, so her husband had some extra time to prepare everything. We all helped so, when they got out, everything was in order. Mariana was not allowed to carry the baby until she heals so Lena moved in for couple of weeks to help out. We all visited and did what we could to help out, but they were ok even without us. I was getting really excited to get to know my baby after I saw Mariana with hers. I had some four months left, and I was getting impatient. Brandon got me to take few days off and we took our son camping and we had so much fun. Michael loved the nature and hiking with us. We really enjoyed the nights when Brandon was playing his guitar and singing to us. He even got Michael interested in playing. He tried and loved it, so he was getting even more like his dad. I observed two of them… We were happy, regardless of the fact we might never be able to get married…or anything… But, I didn't care… We were happy, healthy and in love… That was all that mattered….


End file.
